Nuttin' for Christmas
by alwaysALOHA
Summary: With lists to check, a job to do and a question to ask, Danny has his hands full. But when something happens that no one expects what will he do? Sequel to Must Be. I recommend that Dream of Stars is read as well. Missing chapter 11 added in!
1. Dinner Interrupted

A/N: It's been a little while since the last time I actually posted anything, but that is about to change. Not only am I {finally} typing and posting this story but I've also got a bunch more ideas crawling around. This one, however, is probably going to be the last in the "Must Be" series; the others will stand alone. I also realize that this is early for Christmas, so I will say right here that the story is set in August. Alright, enough with my author's rant, time for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

…Santa's Workshop, Ghost Zone…

"Al-mooossst," Santa said in anticipation as he finished with the last name on that list early. "Yes!"

Stretching, he finally looked at his watch and jumped when he saw the time.

"Oh man, I'd better hurry or I'm gonna be late!" he yelped rushing to clear up. The man in red grabbed his coat and sprinted to the portal that would take him to the Fenton Ghost Portal. Before going through the mass of swirling green, he transformed into his ghost form and snatched the newly rented suit from the hanger.

…Manson Mansion…

"That boy has one chance, Samantha. You insisted we invite him to this dinner, but if he's late then he can forget about joining us, because we'll leave without him!" Mrs. Manson informed her daughter.

Fuming, Sam yelled, "Danny won't be late! He just had to take care of something at work!"

"Is he _still_ keeping that a secret from you? I mean, Sweetheart, if he's keeping secrets then you really shouldn't –" Mr. Manson inquired, looking for a reason for his only daughter to break up with that_ Fenton_ boy.

"Grrr! He's not _keeping a secret_, he just can't _tell_ the secret!" Sam growled.

"I hate to agree with my son, but that's keeping a secret," Ida, Sam's grandmother, interjected.

"No, there's a difference!" Sam protested, hurt that she'd sided with the enemy.

"Oh really? Care to explain?" Pamela challenged.

"Keeping a secret entails trying to keep me from discovering the truth. He _wants_ me to know, but he can't just _tell _me or he'll get fired!" the Goth persisted. She was satisfied to see that it irritated her mother that she'd had a ready response and that Ida was smiling in understanding.

"Oh that's _so _much better," Thurston sarcastically shot back.

"Oh quit your gibbering, the boy's already here," his mother silenced him.

The three younger Mansons looked dumfounded as they saw that the older woman was right. Sam slapped Danny on the back of the head for not letting her know he was there.

He ducked some and apologized for his tardiness.

"What are you apologizing for? You're right on time," his girlfriend asked, smirking as she poked the medallion that he kept tucked beneath his clothes. Of all people, he should know he wasn't late.

He rubbed the back of his neck abashedly.

"What're you all standing around for? We've got a party to go to!" Ida screeched, laughing when they all jumped.

"It's not a _party_, Mother, it's a formal _dinner_ in honor of Sammy's college graduation," Thurston corrected in exasperation. Ida, Sam, and Danny just rolled their eyes. Sam's parents and grandmother left for the waiting limo, but Danny held Sam back.

"Sam," he began, nervously. He didn't want to mess this up. Before he could go on with his plans, he had to know. So, he took a deep breath, and asked her with his voice so quiet it was almost inaudible, "Do you know who I am?"

Sam blinked, confused by the unexpected inquiry. He looked at her hopefully, probably holding his breath. He was taking a chance, she knew, because he'd asked if she knew "_who"_ he was, not _"what" _his job was. She looked carefully, wanting nothing more than to give him the answer she knew he wanted, but unable to without a lie. She looked down and away from him when she still couldn't quite get it.

"No," she finally answered, quietly and with deep regret. She had tried. She had been trying for the past ten years, but she couldn't figure out the one secret he wanted so desperately to reveal. He looked down, biting his lip against the lump in his throat.

"But I will never give up trying until I do," she said fiercely, looking into his eyes. He smiled, his hope returning.

"I'm glad to hear that," Danny told her as he reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew a velvet box. Sam's eyes widened as he dropped to one knee, beaming, "Because I have one more question for you. Sam Manson, will you marry me?"

He opened the box as she stared speechless at him to reveal an ornate silver ring with an oval shaped emerald set in the center. It was a beautiful antique. She nodded her head, not trusting that words would be enough, though she did add a nearly-shouted "Yes!" for emphasis. The couple laughed and kissed heartily, but was interrupted when Mrs. Manson stuck her head back in and yelled at them to hurry up. Grinning, the newly-engaged couple followed obediently, with Danny slipping the ring on her finger when her mother's back was turned. Despite his stealth, however, Danny was sure that the elder Mrs. Manson had caught the action, considering that she was grinning from ear to ear.

The dinner was going nicely and Sam's parents were actually acting civilly toward Danny, so the couple silently agreed that they'd wait to announce their engagement until the next day. Near the middle of the meal, however, their plans began to fall apart.

"Oh no," Danny gasped under his breath. His ghost sense had just gone off. "Uh, heh, I'm really sorry about this, but may I be excused?"

Sam looked at her fiancé; she had seen the blue wisp of mist that alerted him to the presence of a ghost. He got up, leaving his future in-laws with stunned expressions, while his remained apologetic.

Only seconds after, Pam threw down her napkin, "That boy has a _lot_ of nerve!"

Sam quickly tried to stop her mother, but to no avail, and she chased her with the prying eyes of the other diners following suit.

"Mom, don't!" Sam called, but Pam didn't seem to hear the command. For someone in three-inch heels, Pamela Manson could walk _fast. _She reached the window before her daughter was even halfway across the dining room.

"That boy is trouble! I knew it from the start!" Pamela proclaimed as Sam reached her. "He was talking with a strange blue man in hideous overalls! He must be up to something!"

"What makes you think that?" Sam shouted angrily.

"They were using code names for Pete's Sake! _Box Ghost_ and _Santa!_ What lunacy!" she quoted, completely oblivious to her daughter's expression. Sam was stunned speechless. _Santa? He's Santa Claus! All this time…That must be why he asked me who he was! I can't believe – no, I _can._ All the signs were there, I just wasn't looking. _

"Mom, Danny isn't up to anything!" she defended him as she got over her initial shock.

"You're in denial, Saman-" the woman began.

"No, Mom, _you_ are! You won't believe that Danny is a _good man!_" Sam stalked off in her black and purple cocktail dress. She was just in time to see a very alarmed Phantom opening a portal with a very beaten-looking Box Ghost; she ran the last few feet.

"Danny, what's going on? What happened?" she asked, already on full alert. Danny looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. "_I know who you are._"

He smiled, but it quickly faded into a look of worry, "My Workshop is under attack!"

…

A/N: Oh no! Cliffy! I know this is short, but it's only the beginning. What do you think of the proposal? Or of how Sam discovered the truth? Who's attacking? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	2. Too Far

A/N: I am so sorry for making you wait so long, especially since I already have this completely written. My only excuse for taking so long is that I have been procrastinating. I plan on typing more to get posted much sooner, so thank you for your patience. Now, on to the story.

Disclaimed.

…Amity Park…

"That boy is in with the wrong sort! He's going to get Sammy-kins killed!" Pam ranted as she returned to her seat.

"If you think that young man will let anything bad happen to her than you're nuttier than me!" Ida defended her granddaughter's beau. "You need to trust Sammy's judgment!"

"Hmph!" the parents pouted.

…outside…

"Attacked? But, why? Who would do such a thing?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, but I've got to stop them," her fiancé said, determined.

"Then I'm going with you," she told him without a doubt.

"Sam, it's –" he started.

She lifted an eyebrow.

He deflated; there was no arguing with her.

"Besides, I'm going to be your Mrs. Claus," she blinked. "I can't believe I just said that with a straight face."

Danny chuckled, "Come on, we've gotta get Box Ghost to Frostbite. How're you holding up?"

"I'll be better once I get home," the blue man conceded weakly. It was then that Sam really saw just how much damage the ghost had taken. His overalls were torn and there were burns going along the left side of his body.

"Box Ghost, was there some kind of explosion?" she questioned, concerned. Over the years since Danny had gotten his mysterious job, now revealed to be that of Santa Claus, Box Ghost had become a friend to Danny and his friends.

"Indeed," he expressed, sadly. "I'm sorry, Santa, but part of the Workshop was destroyed. We've been trying to hold against them, but nothing will work without hurting them, and since they're humans - ."

"_Humans?_" Danny said, sharply. Box Ghost nodded.

"The Guys in White!" Sam concluded, appalled.

"Let me drop you off - ."

"Unbelievable! If you think -" she exploded, angry that he was _still_ trying to keep her away.

"– _to_ _get the Specter Speeder_," he emphasized. Sam flushed with embarrassment. The trio stepped through the portal to the Far Frozen.

"Frostbite! Frostbite!" they called, trying to find the leader of the yeti-like ghosts.

"GREAT ONE!" he answered, coming into view, a big smile on his face. His cheer turned to concern when he saw the anxious expressions on Danny and Sam's faces and the condition of Box Ghost. "What has happened?"

"The Workshop is under attack," Danny informed him, transforming into Santa. Sam gasped quietly, seeing it for the first time.

"What terrible creature would try such a foolish act?" he asked, disbelief coating his features.

"Humans," Sam sighed.

"The Guys in White. Although, I don't believe they're so horrible as to try this on their own," Santa thought aloud, his hand to his forehead sadly. "I think they were set up."

"My people are at your service," Frostbite offered. Sam rubbed her arms, (left uncovered by her dress), from the cold. Danny noticed and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate the help," he expressed to his ghostly friend. He created a portal and then turned to his shivering fiancé, "This should take you to FentonWorks. Once you get the Specter Speeder, get as many ghosts as you can and come back here. I'll leave the portal open so you can get to the Workshop; I have to go right now to help."

"Alright, but be careful," she kissed him before heading through. She looked back just in time to see her future husband lead an army of Frostbite's people through a separate portal.

…Restaurant…

"That boy was probably helping a criminal," Pamela assumed. She had not let up in her rant the entire time since her daughter left.

"You don't give that _man _enough credit, Pammy," Ida argued back. "What did this blue man look like, anyway?"

"He was wearing so much blue that I swear even his skin was that color and such _rags_, too! Although…" she described thoughtfully, "it did seem as though he was burnt."

"See, you don't give Danny enough credit. He was probably helping a friend in need; they're probably at the hospital right now," Ida finished, though she didn't believe for a _second_ that that was where they were. She had seen that flash of green.

"Why didn't he just call an ambulance or a cab then?" Pam countered. Thurston was wisely staying out of the crossfire by quietly eating his dessert.

"Do you even realize that that young man is so kindhearted he puts his father to shame? And you know Jack Fenton would give up _ghost hunting_ before he turned away someone in need!" her mother-in-law shot back, effectively silencing the younger woman, who pouted because she couldn't deny that.

Jazz Strawls smiled as the waiter led her and her husband, Ben, to their table. _They have _no _idea,_ she thought, then frowned when she noticed that two people were missing from the party. She couldn't deny that they were part of the reason she'd chosen this particular restaurant for their date night; she wanted so see Sam's answer to her brother's proposal.

"So _that's_ why you chose here," Ben smirked, though he himself was curious.

"You don't think she said no, do you?" Jazz worried.

"No, but maybe they opted out of dinner for some alone time," her husband of two years suggested.

"Maybe," she conceded, but she wasn't convinced.

…FentonWorks…

"Oh, hi, Sam," Maddie greeted as she came down the stairs. The elder Fentons had heard some noise in their lab and come down to investigate.

"Hey Sam!" Jack nearly shouted.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam greeted quickly.

"What's wrong?" Maddie questioned when she saw the determined look on her face.

"I need to borrow the Specter Speeder," she told them quickly, even as she prepped the large craft. She would _not_ let him down. "Danny's in trouble."

"What? What kind of trouble?" Maddie asked, her sharp mind picking up the anxiety in the younger woman's voice. It seemed to her that Sam never truly worried about Danny; that she always had faith that he would come back.

"The Guys in White are attacking…" she paused. She couldn't be sure of who knew Danny's secret.

"Attacking? Where?" Jack asked, ready to help his son. When Sam didn't reply, he understood, "The Workshop!"

"I have to go," Sam said, still new to the notion that the man she was going to marry was Santa Claus. She _had _to help him.

"In a dress and heels?" Maddie questioned, incredulously.

Sam smiled, "I have a change of clothes and an extra set of boots in the Speeder."

"We're coming with you," Jack insisted.

"No. If the Guys in White recognize you, you'll be arrested and Danny would give up his ghost powers to avoid that," she told them. She understood that they wanted to help, but they couldn't take the risk.

"Well, if they can't, then I will. You can't stop _me_," Danielle said, walking down the stairs. Sam didn't object, knowing that Danielle would fight no matter what.

Strapping into the Specter Speeder, the young women sped into the depths of the Ghost Zone.

…Santa's Workshop…

"Right over here, gentlemen," a man in a well-tailored suit with silver hair pointed, seeing some elves in hiding.

"Thanks, Mr. Masters," Operative O. told the man, pointing a very _new_ ecto-gun at the small ghosts.

…

A/N: DUN DUN DUHHH! Oh, Vlad, what are you up to now? Will someone come to the elves' rescue? What will happen when Sam and Dani arrive? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	3. A Broken Truce

A/N: This will probably be the last update for a week or so, but the story is completely written. It just needs typed. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimed.

…Santa's Workshop…

"_Right over here, gentlemen," a man in a well-tailored suit with silver hair pointed, seeing some elves in hiding._

"_Thanks, Mr. Masters," Operative O. told the man, pointing a very new ecto-gun at the small ghosts. _

"Not on my watch, Oswald," came a loud voice and very stern voice from behind the agent. Thoroughly startled, Operative O. whirled to face the newcomer.

"How did you know that? That's classified!" he shouted over the roar of battle.

"I have my ways," the invisible being responded vaguely.

"Hiding are we, Daniel?" Vlad asked in the general direction of the boy.

"Blowing your cover, are we, Vladimir?" Santa mocked from behind, enjoying the instant of shock. He knew he hadn't really, but it still took a moment to register that the younger man was messing with him. Before he could react, however, Santa flew off.

As Santa, Danny really couldn't directly fight the Guys in White. To get them to leave, he'd have to make Vlad Masters become Vlad Plasmius before he fought him and to do that, he would have to infuriate him.

_This is going to be fun. At least this part, _he mused, despite his generally kind nature. It always _was _fun to mess with the Cheesehead. His thoughts, however, darkened when it crossed his mind that Plasmius would have to be dealt with.

"Danny," a voice whispered.

"Hey, Dani. What're you doing here?" he asked. How had she found out what was happening? "Oh, wait. You were home for the weekend, weren't you?"

The ghost-girl nodded in confirmation. Danielle was working towards a degree in Social Services so that she could help get kids off the streets and into good homes, like Danny had helped her. To get to that goal sooner, the youngest Fenton had been taking classes at her college over the summer.

"Where's Sam?" he questioned, looking around from their hiding place.

"Still gathering backup; she dropped me off so I could help out until she got back," she explained as one of the Guys in White's numbers was thrown over their heads. Santa cushioned the blow by creating a shield around the man and setting him down gently.

"Why are you helping him?" Danielle wondered aloud. "I mean, they're attacking your Workshop, Santa!"

"They're only following orders, Danielle. It's not his fault," the man in red reasoned with the girl.

"But–" she began, only to be cut off.

"_But _nothing. Vlad's using them."

Danielle's eyes widened; she hadn't forgotten the torture. As they flew to another area, cloaked by their powers, Danny hugged his little sister, "Don't worry about him, just hold off the invasion. I'll worry about Vlad."

Dani smiled and hugged him back as they regained visibility before going their separate ways.

Santa grunted as a small anti-ghost ray hit his shoulder. _This is going to be a long night. _

The twenty-three year old hybrid didn't have time to ponder the future, though; there was a battle to fight.

He turned and quickly fired a harmless but effective ice-ray at his surprised attacker, binding him in the cold realm.

….Specter Speeder…

"Alright, time to look for reinforcements," Sam muttered, trying to decide where to go first. "Walker's prison will have the most, then Princess Dora and her people."

Setting the coordinates, the Goth was finally able to change into a more sensible out-fit of black jeans, t-shirt with a purple logo, and combat boots. When she had donned all of her clothes, however, there was one thing left on the cot that she didn't recognize.

There was a note attached to it:

Dear Sam,

I had this made for you earlier in the hopes that you would find out soon. My workshop may not be in the North Pole, but it's still pretty cold. Keep safe and keep warm.

Love, Danny.

P.S. The trim is faux fur.

Sam smiled as she unfolded the beautiful dark green cloak, trimmed in silver ribbon, and, as the note said, white faux fur. After wrapping it around her shoulders and clasping it at her neck, the future Mrs. Claus and current Goth pulled the hood over her head.

"It's definitely warm," she murmured but she couldn't help the thought that it would also provide excellent cover from the Freaks in White.

…Workshop…

"Look! It's Danny Phantom! Should've known he'd be behind this," Operative K. assumed, seeing a figure in black and white flying above them.

"I know Phantom's done some low things before, but hiding an army under the guise of Santa's Workshop is disgusting!" Operative O. agreed. Taking careful aim, the government agent sent an anti-ghost missile flying towards Phantom.

Danielle dodged the projectile and sent a few _non-lethal_ attacks of her own.

….Walker's Prison…

"It seems that we have an intruder," Walker grinned evilly. "Shoot them down."

Seeing the activity below her, Sam activated the cloaking mechanism in the Specter Speeder and descended to the building. Phasing through the walls as only humans could do in the Ghost Zone, Sam landed the craft right in front of the warden.

"Who are you?" he demanded as the cloaked woman exited the Speeder.

"I'm here for your help, Walker," she told him. "Gather every ghost in your employ as well as the prisoners. The Guys in White have crossed the line and attacked Santa's Workshop. He sent me to get as many ghosts as possible."

"How do we get there?" he questioned. Every ghost knew the location of Santa's Workshop, but they needed a portal to get there.

"There's a portal in the Realm of the Far Frozen; it'll take you straight there," she instructed before climbing back into the Fentons' Specter Speeder and heading off.

…Workshop…

"Stop right there, Spectral Scum!" Operative L. commanded.

"Ya know, you guys have a sick sense of who's scum and who's not," the ghost snapped, turning to face the government agent, almost laughing as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"S-S-Santa?" he stuttered, then recovered from his shock. "You're not Santa! You're a ghost trying to deceive me!"

Santa rolled his eyes at the accusation, but quickly threw an ecto-blast that was only strong enough to stun the man. Instantly, ten more of the white-clad agents started to attack!

He dodged what he could, but slowly they were taking him down.

"FIRE!" came the command, but not from Operative K.

Walker's forces were on the Guys in White in seconds, allowing Santa to slip away.

"Your mate has gone for others," Skulker informed his former prey.

"Alright," Danny nodded. Then he warned the ghost, "Oh, and Skulker? I wouldn't call her my 'mate' to her face if I were you."

The hunter smirked.

….Medieval Realm…

"I'm here to speak with Princess Dora," the hooded woman told the guard. "I'm here on behalf of Santa Claus."

The armored ghost nodded his head in respect and led her across the drawbridge to his ruler.

When she saw the guard, Dora greeted him but sent an inquiring glance to her cloaked guest. The woman said nothing until the other ghost left to return to his post.

It wasn't until the guard had left and she had lowered her hood that Sam spoke, "Hi, Dora."

"Sam! It is good to see you again," she smiled, hugging the Goth.

"I wish I was here to visit, but Santa's Workshop is under attack and we need reinforcements," Sam informed the blonde.

"Then my soldiers and I will help," Dora promised. Sam nodded her thanks.

…Workshop…

Dani flew at one of the white-suited government agents as he aimed his ecto-gun at Desiree's back and tackled him. There was a struggle, but eventually the ghost-girl was able to destroy the weapon and knock him unconscious.

Desiree turned and nodded to the Phantom girl before flying out from under the ledge. Danielle rose above the debris that was the remains of one of the halls, her back to where Desiree had lain in wait, to get a bird's eye view.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as searing heat grazed her right leg. Losing what little concentration she needed to fly, Danielle Phantom fell two stories to the ground, hearing a sickening crunch as more pain shot through her already injured leg.

"Sheeh!" she hissed, biting her lip to suppress tears of pain.

"Oh my," Vlad smirked. "That looks painful."

Danielle glared at the gray-haired man, "I'm sure you're just _writhing_ with sympathy pains."

"You know, I really don't see why you believe him," Vlad said, trying to instill doubt.

"What're you talking…about?" Dani asked, flinching as her leg sent another wave of pain. "He's my brother!"

"No he's not; you're his clone. He's using you, dear girl. You're just here to do his job while he goes on dates with his little girlfriend," Vlad taunted.

"NO! Danny is my brother! I have a _family!_" she protested, her confidence waning. "A mom and a dad and a brother and a sister!"

Santa watched just out of sight and wanting nothing more than to protect his younger sister. _I can't interfere; she needs this. She _needs_ to conquer her fears. C'mon Danielle, you can do this!_

"_I'm_ your dear old dad!" Masters yelled, sabotaging his own efforts.

At this, Danielle forgot why she ever feared this man, "You may have _created _me, but you are _NOT_ my dad. My _dad_ is the one who sat by my bed while I recovered from hypothermia! My _dad_ is the one who adopted me! My _dad_ is the one who threatened my first boyfriend to protect me! My _dad_ is the one who put me through high school and college! You were _NEVER_ my dad and you _NEVER_ will be!"

By the time she finished her speech, Danielle had floated so that she appeared to be standing, though she hovered about a foot above the ground, conscious of her throbbing leg. Vlad, startled by the young woman's anger and vehemence, aimed his ecto-gun at her and fired.

A ghost shield shimmered up between the blast and the twenty-one year old, "Stay _away _from my sister, Vlad!"

"See, Danielle, he didn't care enough to protect you," Vlad taunted in a last-ditch effort to turn the girl.

"No," Danny agreed, then turned to his sister. "I cared enough to let you face your fear."

She bolted forward, grinning, to hug him, "Thank you _so much!_"

Santa's own smile turned into a smirk, "And I also care enough to make you go home, so you won't get hurt worse than you already are."

He created a portal, "This will take you to the Far Frozen. When Sam gets back, I want you to take the Specter Speeder back home."

"Aww!" she whined.

"Don't complain. I want you safe," he told her, hugging her again before gently pushing her through.

"How _touching,_" Vlad spat. "You actually _care_ for that insolent brat. Aren't you afraid she'll betray you?"

"That's one thing I'm _not_ afraid of with her: she is _nothing _like _you!_" Danny shot right back.

…Far Frozen…

Frostbite watched as Sam landed the Fentons' Specter Speeder with practiced ease. He was joined, seconds later, by Danielle through the portal her brother had created.

"Dani! Are you okay?" Sam inquired, worried for her friend and future sister-in-law. She had seen her arrive and the burnt fabric of her uniform.

"I'm fine, really! Danny's just being overprotective," she professed, then, after a moment, added, "Again."

"Well, your sense of humor's intact," Sam laughed, but continued on to defend her fiancé, "but Danny almost always has a reason. Otherwise, none of us would have a chance to fight."

"True," Dani conceded, disappointed.

"I'll see you later," Sam waved, stepping through the portal to Santa's Workshop, followed closely by Dora and her people.

….

A/N: What did you think? Did you Danny messing with the Fruitloop's head? Did you like Dani's fight with the same? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	4. Dropped Calls

A/N: Battle-time!

Disclaimed.

…Workshop…

The ghosts and the government agents fought hard. When it seemed that the ghosts might actually win, the Guys in White would pull out new, more powerful weapons and turn the tides. Each ecto-blast was met with a more powerful anti-ghost attack. It seemed that Santa's Workshop was going to fall.

Vlad smirked, everything was going according to plan. If he conquered the boy's workshop, then he conquered the Ghost Zone.

"Plasmius," a deep voice spat, "I never took you to be a fool."

"Look around you, Skulker! It's only a matter of time before I win," the halfa gloated. "_You_ are the fool."

"You never did get it, did you?" the hunter chuckled darkly. "All ghosts observe the Truce. All we have to do is hold you back until these humans tire or run out of reinforcements."

As if on cue, the portal to the Far Frozen opened to admit a cloaked being leading Princess Dora and the people of the Medieval Realm into battle.

It was an impressive sight: a mysterious woman in a luxurious green cloak with her face hidden from view, backed by a magnificent violet dragon rearing to her full height and an army of skeletal and gaunt knights in shining medieval armor wielding spears, swords, battle axes, and bows and arrows.

Leaving Vlad to his thoughts, Skulker flew back into the fray. He would have gladly fought Plasmius, but Santa had ordered that he be untouched. By keeping his forces away from the mayor, Danny hoped to unnerve him, even infuriate him. Plasmius always referred to chess in their battles and how Danny didn't understand the game. He was right, but warfare had nothing to do with board games.

…

Sam looked at the devastation and couldn't quite believe that it had once been a bustling workshop. Disturbed by the madness of the battle, she took out the ecto-gun and wrist-ray and started out fighting. _This is going to be a long night…_

"Charge, ye scurvy dogs!" Youngblood shouted, having followed the medieval realmers.

Sam was shocked that she could even see him, being that she wasn't a kid anymore, but she had no intention of letting him get involved in this because, chances were, Danny wouldn't like it either.

Reaching her decision, Sam pulled the youthful specter to the relative safety of the boulder she had taken cover behind.

"Hey!" the pint-sized pirate protested, "Who dares to take down Captain Youngblood?"

"I do, now, shush!" Sam blatantly told him, watching cautiously as a blur of white zipped past on a personal hovercraft.

Once he was gone, she looked back at the kid ghost.

"What are you doing here, Youngblood?" she asked calmly, briefly wondering where his skeletal parrot was.

"I'm helping Santa!" he proclaimed happily. The cloaked woman sighed; _This is going to be difficult. _

"Youngblood, you need to go back to your lair," she reasoned with patience honed from years of being friends with Danny.

"Who're _you _to tell me what to do?" he argued stubbornly, as she knew he would.

Smiling kindly, she lowered her hood and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You need to go back home; it's too dangerous here."

"No!" he pouted, looking away. "I want to help Santa!"

Sam ducked and yanked the boy to safety, then changed tactics, "Fine. You want to help Santa? Then go spread the word. Just be careful."

Youngblood grumbled, but agreed and headed back to the portal.

"Nicely handled. I couldn't've done better myself. In fact, I probably would have made things worse," Santa complimented her as he regained visibility.

"Probably," she teased, giving him a quick peck in greeting. Fighting the Guys in White wasn't that far out of the ordinary for them, though they didn't take the situation lightly. Sam wouldn't have done it, but she had been worried.

Santa flinched as a blast hit close by, looking at the wreckage of the once proud Workshop, "We should probably get back out there."

"A little slow there, Santa!" Sam shouted back, her hood already raised. Danny looked up to see his fiancé already ten feet ahead firing away with a little more than her usual ferocity.

Laughing, he flew invisibly over his world. The laughter died as he saw just how much damage had been done in the few hours since he was there last. _This must have started just after I left…a few minutes longer and they would have found me…_

Shaking the frightening thoughts away, Danny flew to where he'd seen a group of elf-ghosts being cornered.

…Restaurant…

"Where is she?" Pamela asked for about the tenth time in as many minutes.

"She'll be fine. She's probably blowing off some steam," Thurston reasoned, truing to calm his wife. He was worried too, but he knew that even if the boy tried anything, Samantha would refuse.

Ida sat quietly, thoughtfully as she watched the anxious parents. She wasn't going to say anything, but she too was worried. She didn't think Danny would let anything get to her granddaughter, but she was afraid of what would _try_.

A cell phone rang at the next table.

"Hello?" a young woman answered. "WHAT!"

"It's amazing how rude people can be," Pam muttered, haughtily. "I'm going to call Sammy."

…Workshop…

As Sam fought, her mind wandered. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about all that had happened over the last two hours.

_I'm engaged and I know Danny's secret. Now I'm helping him defend it! _she thought, punching a G.I.W. agent who'd gotten too close. _Well, I never claimed my life was normal…Thank God. _

She was startled out of her ponderings by a commotion at the end of the long island the Workshop was situated on.

…

Santa sent the small ghosts to safety and turned to go back to the main part of the battle when he was ambushed by a young trainee in the standard white uniform of the Guys in White. He looked scared and a little surprised that he'd actually been the one to catch the main target.

He aimed his ecto-gun at the ghost, thoroughly shaken by his appearance.

Sam fought her way to the edge, hoping to catch the rookie by surprise. She was almost there when her cell ran. Thoroughly startled, she flipped it open and hid in a boulder.

"Mom, this really isn't a good time," she whispered harshly.

"Well you're just going to have to _make _time, young lady!"

"I'm twenty-four, Mom, I don't _have _to do anything," Sam argued as she rolled away to avoid a blast that hit her hiding place.

…

"Easy now, I don't want to fight you," Santa calmed him, his hands held palm up to reassure the boy.

A little unsure of what was going on, Operative N. lowered his ecto-gun slightly, but not completely. _This is who we're fighting? But he doesn't _seem _evil…_

"Just put the gun down, Nathan."

Almost immediately, Nathan's guard was back up and he aimed the ecto-gun at the ghost's chest and pulled the trigger. Santa's eyes widened.

"_NO!_" a cloaked figure yelled pushing him out of the way and taking the blast in her right side. It hit her with such force that she rolled a few feet behind where the red-suited ghost had been, her hood coming off and revealing her very _human_ looking face.

…

A/N: Ahh, the cliffies, fun for me, a nightmare for you! What did you think about Skulker's interaction with Vlad? Or Sam's with Youngblood? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!

P.S. The answer as to why Youngblood's parrot is missing is that I just got lazy and didn't know how to write the character. So, for consistency's sake, let's just say he decided to stay back at the lair because he didn't want to get involved.


	5. Mistakes and Regret

A/N: Kind of a scary ending last chapter, huh? Well, I won't keep you in suspense any longer.

Disclaimed.

…Restaurant…

"Samantha! SAMANTHA!" Pam shrieked into the phone, alarmed. A dozen heads turned toward the racket.

Including a young redhead and her husband, sitting at the table next to them.

"What's going on? What happened?" Jazz exclaimed, running to the shouting woman. "Mrs. Manson!"

"She-she dropped the phone and-and there was s-screaming," the mother shakily informed her.

"Jazz! What's going on? Jazz!" Maddie's voice floated through her daughter's phone.

"Something's happened to Sam!" the young woman responded worriedly.

"What? How do you-? DANIELLE!" she exclaimed as the Specter Speeder returned with the disgruntled halfa.

"Dani? Mom, what do you mean? What's happened to her?" Jazz frantically asked.

"Hold on, Jazz, I'm putting your father on," Maddie informed her as she went to tend to Danielle's injured leg.

"Dad, what's wrong with Danielle?"

"Her leg is really beat up," Jack told her, worry creeping into his voice as it quivered.

"Oh no," she gasped, then calmed herself. "Did she say who's attacking?"

"Hold on?" Jack answered, "Mads, who's attacking the Workshop?"

"Vlad. He's led the Guys in White there," Dani answered for her mother. Jack grimaced and relayed the information.

"That's low," Jazz said, all eyes were on her. "Is there any news on Sam and Danny?"

"Sorry, Jazzy, nothing," was her dad's unfortunate reply.

Jazz sighed, "Keep us posted."

…Workshop…

Nathan stared wide-eyed at the young woman he'd hit. Blood was seeping from the large burn where his attack had met her. _No. I joined them so this _wouldn't _happen! I have to-_do_ something! _ANYTHING!

Danny gasped for breath; his heart felt like someone was trying to crush it with an iron hand. The pain was searing, so much worse than any he'd ever had, but he had to get to her. He _had _to get to Sam.

Ignoring his own pain as much as possible, he crawled to her side. If he didn't get to her fast enough…_No._ He couldn't think like that.

"Sam," he choked out. He brushed some hair out of her face, making her stir. She smiled weakly when she saw him.

Nathan watched, his eyes widening in horror at what he'd done. The gun clattered to the hard ground as he dropped it like it burned to the touch, and he ran.

Danny moved so that his left hand rested just above the burn and he watched as he concentrated on healing her.

Black swam at the edge of his vision and he could feel the exertion taking its toll. Sweating from the effort, he began to feel every aching muscle, every throbbing bruise, every searing burn on his body.

Sam felt as her fiancé blacked out, his head falling slowly to her chest. It would only be a matter of time before he reverted back to the sweet man she'd fallen head over heals for and his secrets were blown.

Barely conscious, the Goth pulled at her cloak, which lay under her from the hit, wincing each time she tugged. She was not fully healed, but she had to do this for him. With one final pull and a grunt, the cloth came loose and she was able to cover his face just as the rings of white-blue light transformed Santa Claus into Danny Phantom and Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton.

…FentonWorks…

"What happened before you left?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"We were fighting the Guys in White; there were more of them there then I've ever seen in one place. They were attacking the elves, destroying the Workshop…Mom, it's horrible…" Dani looked away as flashes of burning buildings, a once proud workshop ransacked and lying in ruins, the look on Danny's face when he saw it all crossed her vision.

"Dani-girl?" Jack brought her back, placing his large hand on her shoulder; she leaned into him.

Maddie sat down next to her and gently told her, "That's alright, Sweetie. I'll go to the Far Frozen and find out what's going on. Danny _can't_ object to _that._"

"Maybe we should call Tucker?" the younger woman suggested.

…Workshop….

As Nathan ran, he searched for someone who would help, someone who _wouldn't _tell a superior officer. _A ghost, I have to find a _ghost.

The idea scared him, but what else was he supposed to do? The woman was obviously working with the ghosts which meant that going for one of his…_co-workers_, for lack of a better word, would endanger her. As he searched for help, he saw nothing but chaos, but then his eyes settled on a large, yeti-like being in a tan tribal cape carrying some of the smaller ghosts to safety. Glancing around, he found one with a blue cape and a left arm made almost entirely out of ice and carefully made his way toward the towering beast.

Gathering up his nerve, the soon-to-be-ex G.I.W. agent called to it, "Ex-excuse me, um, I-I-Please help me."

The ghost smiled, its pointed teeth and yellow eyes chasing away the last of Nathan's bravery, until he spoke.

"What is it you need help with, young human, that you are desperate enough to ask help from the very thing you are fighting?" the being asked seriously. He was impressed that the young man had taken the chance.

"I-I did something…something terrible. Please, I didn't mean to hurt them," he pleaded.

The giant looked troubled, but told him, "Lead the way."

…Technology Institute…

Dingalingaling…dingalingaling…ding-

"Hello?" a voice answered, groggily.

"Is Tucker Foley there?" Maddie inquired through the comm. link in the Specter Speeder.

"No, he's out with his girl, what d'ya want?" Tucker's roommate answered.

"Never mind, I've got to go." *Click*

…Workshop…

"Tell me, young one, what did they look like?" Frostbite queried as the two ran to where the boy had shot two ghosts.

"The first looked like Santa Claus," he panted, "and the other was a woman, in a cloak, with white hair."

"Great One," he breathed, picking up his pace. It was then that the second description hit him. _Could it be? Could the stories be true?_

…

A/N: Ha ha, and you thought I wouldn't leave it off like that because I did it last chapter! But, seriously, folks, what did you think? Did you like how Nathan reacted to what he'd done? What did you think of Frostbite's reaction to Nathan's plea for help? Is Nathan Valerie's old stalker? And what about Frostbite's last thought in this chapter? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!

P.S. I like to mislead you. If you've read Dream of Stars, you know what I mean, _hint, hint._


	6. Fears in Sight

A/N: I know, I know, I'm bad, two cliffies in a row.

Disclaimed.

…Restaurant/ FentonWorks…

"Where's my daughter? I know you know! Why would she be under attack? I knew that boy was trouble!" Pamela ranted accusingly to Jazz.

"Calm down, Mrs. Manson," Ben stepped up, protecting his wife. He didn't know what exactly was going on; Jazz wouldn't break her brother's trust, (not that he'd asked), but he knew Danny was a hero.

"Why don't we take this somewhere private," Jazz reasoned, suppressing the urge to defend her brother; now wasn't the time. Her hand roamed to her belly, and the reason she couldn't join the battle. She hadn't even told Ben yet.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at FentonWorks. The Mansons had insisted so that they could interrogate the family.

"Come in, come in," Jack beckoned, worry creasing his forehead.

"Where's Dani? And Mom, for that matter?" Jazz questioned her dad.

"Danielle's in her room, you're mother's gone for news," Jack informed her. She nodded and ran to check on her little sis.

"Well, what do you have to say for your drug-dealing son, Fenton?" Thurston accused angrily.

Jack was livid, "Now see here, Thurston! I know we've never been on the best of terms, but that's going too far! My son is _not_ a drug-dealer!"

"How do you know that?" Thurston snapped back.

"GUYS!" Ben shouted, breaking up the fight. "This isn't the time!"

…Technology Institute Campus…

"So, he's gonna propose to her tonight, huh?" Valerie asked, feeling calm and happy.

"By my watch, he already has," Tucker laughed. "'Bout time, too."

Valerie jumped as her bracelet, which doubled as a communicator in her suit, vibrated.

"Sorry, Tuck," she smiled apologetically as she answered it.

"Valerie," Maddie said, "Is Tucker with you?"

The young woman was taken aback for a moment, but then realized they probably needed his tech expertise, "Sure."

"What is it, Mrs. Fenton?" he inquired. "And are you in the Specter Speeder?"

"There's been an attack on Danny's Workshop," Maddie told him, purposely letting Valerie overhear the very big clue. The situation was getting worse, if Mrs. Manson's phone call was any indication, and they needed the Red Huntress.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who would – _I thought it was protected!_" the techno-geek panicked. This could _not _be happening!

"Vlad led the Guys in White there," the older woman continued. "Danielle just got back and Danny and Sam…Something's wrong."

"Oh no," Tucker responded. "Just when you think the guy can't get any lower…"

"Tucker, try to get Valerie to understand; we may need her help," the message transmitted before Maddie cut the connection.

…Workshop…

Frostbite ran, swerving left, then right, to avoid the blasts that were being aimed at him. He just couldn't understand why the human had turned on him!

_Perhaps it was a trap, _he thought, though he didn't really believe that. _Besides, no human would know of the legend, the _mystery, _which had eluded even _ClockWork_ for centuries. _

He ducked as another blast flew a little closer than was comfortable and saw what awaited him…

…Far Frozen…

The frozen tundra where the usually peaceful ghosts existed was a beehive of activity. It was chaos as ghosts ran in and out of the portal to Santa's Workshop, sometimes carrying casualties.

A shiver ran up Maddie's spine as she realized that, more often than not, those who returned were being carried. _This is worse than I thought…I hope the kids are alright…_

Not knowing what to do, the aging ghost hunter headed toward the medical facilities, hoping to help.

She wasn't a doctor, but her proportionally smaller size would allow her to reach what these large, and otherwise capable ghosts, could not.

…FentonWorks…

"That looks painful," the redhead commented as she entered.

Danielle sighed, "It's healing."

"Do you want to talk, Sis?" Jazz gently asked.

"It was – I don't even know how to describe it," she expressed, rubbing her eyes. "Vlad's gone too far this time. There should never have been violence there."

"No, there shouldn't," Jazz whispered, her hand again finding her abdomen.

"He's the one who did _this _to me," the younger girl gestured to her leg, bandaged and set with a make-shift splint.

…Far Frozen…

While she worked, Maddie listened carefully and was able to catch snippets of news of her son and his girlfriend. They fought fiercely, but without causing any real harm. They had also taken a few shots, which worried the mother greatly.

When a ghost said something that she couldn't understand, Dewice, Frostbite's wife and a great linguist among the tribe, translated.

Dewice wore a cape of vibrant purple to identify her as one of the leaders and was beautiful for all she was fierce. The two had become good friends.

There was a large commotion outside the cave and the two rushed out to find the cause. Whatever order there had been before had disappeared.

The Frozenites could be seen yelling or crying, appalled at the sight.

Maddie and Dewice forced their way through the crowds and what they saw made Maddie's blood run cold.

One of the Frozenites had returned with two victims in his arms: one was a young woman with white hair who was barely conscious and the other…

The other was a young man, wearing a nice suit and tie…with a coat over his face. Instantly clips from murder mystery and medical shows ran through Maddie's mind, and she couldn't help but think the worst.

"No…"

…

A/N: Don't hurt me. Please. What did you think of Mrs. Fenton's conversation with Tucker? Or my mean little cliffhanger? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	7. ClockWork's Confusion

A/N: Don't kill me for that last one!

Disclaimed.

…Technology Institute dormitories…

"Hey, Darren, I thought you were going to that party?" Tucker greeted his roommate. He had been hoping the dorm would be empty.

"I was, but it turned out to be a bust," Darren answered. "You got a call by the way. Some lady. Since when do you get calls this late anyhow?"

"There's an emergency at home," Tucker told him. "Hey, is there some place you can hang for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to Val."

His roommate shrugged, but complied with the request. He knew how to take a hint. The couple waited a couple of minutes to make sure no one was listening before they continued their conversation.

"So, what did Mrs. Fenton mean by 'the Workshop'?" Valerie interrogated her boyfriend.

"_Danny's_ Workshop. I can't believe Vlad stooped so low. Val, I want you to think very hard about what Danny's job is. Think of every clue you've been given, no matter how small it seemed," Tucker coached. Time was of the essence; they needed her to know.

Valerie thought on it.

"The beard…" Tucker hinted.

She kept trying to remember. It had been a long time since she'd thought about this.

"He always knows where we are…"

The last time she had tried to figure out the riddle that was Danny Fenton/Phantom was in high school, after that she'd given up.

"He loves kids…"

Valerie broke her concentration, "Danny always _did_ love kids. Even when I was popular I could see that!"

Tucker laughed, "Yeah, but it'll help to remember that."

She raised an eyebrow at this but closed her eyes to help herself concentrate.

"He almost always wears red…"

She peeked out at this. "_So?_"

"Just go with it. He has lists of names," he continued.

She nodded; she remembered that.

"And he has a workshop," he finished anxiously.

Valerie's face scrunched with effort, but it was useless. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. There was just no way she would ever get it.

"I'm sorry, Tuck, I'm just not getting it."

"Stop thinking of Danny then; just think of the clues," the techno-geek explained as the minutes ticked away.

"Okay," Valerie agreed and listed off what her boyfriend had told her. "He has a beard, knows where everyone is, loves kids, wears red, has lists and a workshop."

"Yeah, now who comes to mind? Right now?"

"Tucker, are you telling me that Danny, _Danny Fenton_, is…" she started to joke, but then she saw from his face that that was _exactly_ what he was telling her.

…FentonWorks…

Jack paced the kitchen; even fudge couldn't ease his worry.

"She's fine," Jazz comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The large man smiled down at his daughter.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"Maybe if you called Maddie," Ida suggested. Her son and daughter-in-law were sitting anxiously in the living room trying to contact Sam.

"I haven't been able to get through, but thanks Mrs. Manson," he answered sadly.

…Far Frozen…

Maddie and Dewice ran to meet Frostbite as he carried the two beings to the medical caves.

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed, seeing her baby boy closer.

"Frostbite, is he…?" Dewice asked, wondering about the condition of the Great One.

"No, it is only to protect his identity," he assured them.

"What's wrong with him? And where's Sam?" Maddie anxiously asked, her momentary relief that he was alive replaced by the fear that he wouldn't _stay _that way.

He set down his burden, "I do not yet know what ails him, but she has a severe burn on her side."

For the first time since she'd arrived, Maddie took a good look at the cloaked woman, "Sam?"

Hazily, the woman looked up with amethyst eyes. Maddie covered her mouth and tried to regain her composure. _Both of them…_

She looked away and took the white blazer from her son's face and loosened his tie, "I know you're very capable here, but I think it would be best if I took them home. You'll need the beds for the elves and other ghosts."

Frostbite and Dewice nodded, un-offended by the comment; Mrs. Fenton was right.

…FentonWorks…

Jack snatched up the Fenton phone when it rang, "Maddie?"

"Jack," she took a moment to compose herself, her lips pressed together.

"What? What's wrong?" the long pause had frightened him.

"Jack, I'm sending the Specter Speeder back; I want you to come here," she told him before hanging up. She didn't give him the chance to ask any more questions.

Tucker called on the house phone a few minutes later to tell them he and Valerie were on their way and that Red Huntress was ready for battle.

…Realm of the Far Frozen…

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked Sam as she awoke. Her hair had changed back to its original color as she slept and her cloak had disappeared.

"A little better," Sam yawned. "How's Danny?"

She looked down, "Nothing's changed."

The two women sat in silence for a moment, just watching him, each with her own thoughts and fears.

"It was a heart attack," the goth choked out, on the verge of tears. "I don't even know how; he said…"

She hugged Mrs. Fenton, wincing when her side screamed with pain.

"I think I may know, Great Lady," Frostbite confessed with quiet reverence as he entered.

Sam looked up, startled by the title.

He took a heavy breath, "When I was young, at Christmas time, my mother would tell my brothers and me a story, a legend that had been told in the Ghost Zone for centuries, of the connection between the first Santa and Mrs. Claus. How they lived for each other.

It is said that Santa was a strong young man whose greatest joy came from helping others, doing _good _for the world. He did not adhere to the belief that women were less important than men and treated them as equals. He had a beard, as was the tradition of the day, and always wore the brightest colors he could afford."

Maddie and Sam looked at each other, then at the young man that lay unconscious between them.

"Mrs. Claus is said to have been a strong, determined young woman, who defied the etiquette of the day, which dictated that a woman should be meek and subservient. But she was gentle as she was strong, kind as she was determined. She wouldn't stand for the mistreatment of others and was even accused of witchcraft at one point. She wore her hair long and preferred colors that allowed her to blend with the dark woods that surrounded their home.

The couple worked together in harmony, each supporting the other while also being the other's voice of reason. At times it would seem that they could hear each other's thoughts. They brought out the best in each other.

As time went by, Santa learned how to make toys, something that he could see brought happiness to children and their parents. Mrs. Claus also helped by discovering new remedies, temporary fixes for what kept the men from work, so that they and their children would not go hungry.

Years passed, and they became well-known in their home town… and our world. The time came, however, that Santa had grown tired and ill. When he died, he did not go on, choosing instead to wait for his beloved wife. At this time, ClockWork and the Observants struck a deal with him, that while he waited, he could continue his work. He, of course, agreed to this and was given the Workshop, elves, and powers to aid him in his work.

When the day finally came that Mrs. Claus joined him, they promised to return one day and asked that their work be continued until then. It was Santa who specified that any who took his name after that be a ghost. He gave no reason, though many theories have sprung to life, such as that he did not trust humans, or he believed ghosts to be superior or more capable. No one knows for sure.

What they _do_ know is that when ClockWork tried to see ahead to when he would see his friends again, he was blocked. It is believed that when the True Mrs. Claus returns, so will her husband, but that is a mystery even ClockWork can't solve."

Sam and Maddie sat stunned as they processed what they had just been told. The younger of the two looked down at her hand, where the antique engagement ring Danny had given her still rested. She admired the tarnished silver set in intricate designs that surrounded an emerald so bright that it almost glowed and suddenly she couldn't help but wonder where Danny had found such an exquisite piece.

Shakily, she stood, not caring about the burn on her side as she sat by him and took his hand in hers and kissed it.

_Are we them? _She couldn't help but wonder. She wiped at the tears that rolled gently down her cheeks.

"I believe that, just as the pain of a child gave him a heart attack in his first year, your pain was too much to bear," Frostbite finished. The words were harsh, but there was no blame behind them; they were simply the truth.

…FentonWorks…

The two families waited in the lab anxiously for the Specter Speeder, only leaving to admit Tucker and Valerie. When it finally did arrive, three of them boarded the craft and set course for the Far Frozen.

…

A/N: What did you think? Did you like when Valerie finally figured it out? Did the title Frostbite gave Sam make sense? What did you think about the legend? And which three people went to the Far Frozen? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	8. Uncomfortable Silence

A/N: Chapter eight. Wow, it's already longer than Must Be.

Disclaimed.

…FentonWorks…

Pam paced nervously. Jazz picked at the skirt of her blue dress. Ben flipped through the channels on the T.V. and Danielle, Tucker, and Ida talked quietly. Only one thing crossed their minds though: _are they okay?_

"This is ridiculous!" Dani jumped and picked up the FentonPhone that was on the table next to her.

"Dad?" she called, tuning in to the Speeder's frequency.

"Yes, Dani?" he answered. They were approaching the Realm of the Far Frozen.

"Are you almost there? We're all worried here," she asked.

"We're about to land, Sweetie," he responded, gearing to ease down to the snowy mass.

"THERE!" Thurston shrieked, seeing the ring of yeti-like ghosts Jack was about to land in the middle of.

"You insisted on coming," Valerie told him, with a look that said, _We tried to tell you._

"What are you doing here, anyhow?" Mr. Manson snapped, glaring at the girl.

"Me? I'm going into battle," she smirked as she activated her suit. He was shocked for a moment at seeing the Red Huntress.

"Well, at least we'll have _some_ protection from them," he assumed haughtily.

"Why would I fight the Frozenites?" Red teased. "I'm going to help Danny and Sam."

Jack concentrated on the landing, "We're here, Dani-girl."

Danielle sat back, relieved that the trio had made it.

…

"Maddie," Dewice called. "They're here."

"They?" Sam asked, confused. Maddie, too, seemed baffled.

"Jack, Red Huntress, and one other we have not seen before," the ghost told them, showing mild distaste at the mention of the third party.

Sam gulped; she had a feeling she knew who was with them. Mrs. Fenton left with Dewice to greet the new arrivals, but Sam stayed behind. Danny had still showed no change.

…

"I don't know what your game is, Fenton, but I will not be made a fool of!" Thurston whispered angrily. Jack ignored him. Valerie looked away, anxious to get into the battle.

Maddie walked out soberly, escorted by Dewice.

Thurston fidgeted, this _had_ to be a trap. Jack and Red were anxious, too, but for completely different reasons.

"Thurston," Maddie started, "I didn't expect to see you here."

The blonde man glared at her.

"Maddie, what happened?" Jack asked, concerned.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady herself, "We've bandaged Sam, and she seems to be doing well."

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Thurston demanded, alarmed. Maddie didn't answer.

"Maddie," Jack asked worriedly, "how's Danny?"

"He-" she broke down, "He hasn't woken up!"

Jack pulled her into a comforting hug. Valerie dropped to her knees in the snow and removed her helmet.

_How can this be happening? _she thought, shivering when she realized that it was _humans,_ not _ghosts _that did this to her dear friends.

Thurston looked away, uncomfortable because he had shown no concern for _their _child and friend, as they had done for his.

…

"Sam, your father's here," Maddie announced as she, her husband, Valerie, and Thurston came in.

She looked up, but not with the usual defiance, and hugged her dad, "I'm so worried for him."

They stayed like that for a moment before Sam pulled back.

"Hey Valerie," she greeted. "Did everyone know before me?"

"Nah, Tucker coached me tonight so I could help," she explained, though Sam didn't seem to mind too much. She looked sadly at Danny, _Santa Claus!_

"Samantha, how can you stand this cold?" Thurston scowled, annoyed that the girls knew something _he _didn't, that they all knew. He watched warily as Frostbite entered.

For the first time, Sam noticed that she wasn't wearing her cloak. She looked around, panicking.

"It disappeared as you slept, Great Lady," Frostbite told her gently. Sam blushed, _How am I going to explain _that _one to Dad?_

"Please, Frostbite, it's Sam," she requested, embarrassed. _This must be how Danny feels being called Great One._ Her eyes strayed to his still form. _Please be okay…_

"Samantha, what does this _ghost _mean?" Thurston queried, looking distastefully at Frostbite.

"His name is _Frostbite,_ Dad," she defended him. "I'm sorry about him, Frostbite."

"Worry not, Great Lady, it is beyond your control," he brushed away the apology…and her request.

She chuckled inwardly. _It's no use, I'm stuck with it. _She winced as her side reminded her of the damage it was dealt earlier.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked, seeing the flicker of pain.

"Yeah, but the numbing is subsiding," she referred to the chill that her side had been given to relive the pain. "Val, I'm glad you figured things out. He needs to be stopped. What they've done…man, I can't even think about it…That place was supposed to be peaceful; that's why they gave it to Danny."

Her thoughts flickered momentarily to the story Frostbite had told them.

"What _place? _Figured _what _out?" Thurston demanded, sick of being left in the dark.

Sam clenched her fists and huffed a deep breath of cold air before responding; yelling wouldn't solve anything, "Danny's job and the place where he works."

"I thought you still didn't know about that?" Thurston curled his lip in annoyance.

"I didn't, not until just before we left," she told him with forced calm. Why was it that every time she talked to one or both of her parents about Danny it felt as though they were looking for faults?

"Well, what is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

At this, Sam smirked, and gave her father the same answer Danny had given them whenever asked directly, "In your own way, know all is well. In your own time, the secrets tell."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Thurston yelled, frustrated that no one was giving him a straight answer. Everyone just smiled.

"Figure it out for yourself!"

…FentonWorks…

"Mom?" Dani answered the FentonPhone, worried and tired from the long day and night. She was the last awake.

"We're on our way home, Sweetheart," Maddie's voice hitched, alerting her daughter that something was wrong.

"I-I'll wake the others," she volunteered, scared of what was to come.

"Alright," she agreed, "but you need to rest that leg of yours; use your powers."

Danielle nodded, "I will."

"I love you, Danielle," Maddie told her.

"I love you, too, Mom," Dani responded.

…Workshop…

Valerie sped across the once-beautiful landscape and grimly surveyed the situation. Frostbite had come back with her and explained that the humans were not to be harmed.

Everywhere she looked, she saw destruction.

Not allowing herself any more time to worry, Red Huntress started to fight with gusto. She hated what they'd done. _Vlad is really _sick _to bring them here!_

…

Nathan ran, hiding in boulders as the large ghost had instructed once they were out of sight. He had started to shoot at him in an effort to keep off suspicion. He had given up his coat when he'd seen that it was a human that white-haired woman was hiding; if he didn't know, he couldn't tell his superiors.

His foot landed on something hard, and he looked down to see what it was. _A cell phone?_ he thought, looking up to find that he was back to that place. Closing it, he put it in his pocket and continued to dodge the blasts.

…Specter Speeder…

Maddie sat next to the cot in the back of the craft where Danny lay unconscious, pondering everything that had happened that day. She was the only one awake, having made everyone take some much-needed rest and put the Speeder on autopilot.

She brushed her fingers through his hair, remembering when he was a kid. Even then he'd looked out for the younger children.

_Was Frostbite right?_ she silently asked. _Are you Santa reincarnated? _Somehow, she just couldn't see her son as anyone but her baby boy. She would have to tell Jack once they had gotten Danny, Sam, and Danielle to the hospital.

She looked over at the Goth, who slept restlessly in the other cot, no doubt dreaming of the past.

…

A/N: What did you think of Thurston's reaction to the Frozenites? Do you get why Nathan did what he did? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	9. Little Brothers

A/N: I hope you like this chapter even though it's a little slower paced than the rest of the story.

Disclaimed.

…Amity Park General Hospital…

Jack paced in the waiting room, concern for his son at the top of his thoughts, "Is there any news, Doc?"

The rest of the group, excepting Danielle and Sam who were being treated by the human professionals, looked up, mirroring Jack's anticipation.

Dr. Pavi looked at them sadly as she gave them the news, "He's stable, but he has slipped into a coma."

Tucker took off his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. Jazz put her head in the crook of Ben's neck, crying softly as he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Ida was saddened by the news; Danny had been so good to her granddaughter. Mr. and Mrs. Manson sat, stunned, while Maddie put her face in her hands, too tired for anything else. Jack stopped his pacing, on the verge of tears himself.

"Sam and Danielle need to know," Maddie stated, her voice conveying the ache in her heart. Her husband put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell them," he offered, heading for the door.

"You tell Danielle, I can tell my granddaughter," Ida spoke up, wheeling the scooter after the big man. Jack nodded gratefully.

…

"How's Danny?" Danielle asked the moment he entered.

"Oh, Dani-girl," Jack sighed tiredly. Wearily, he walked closer, sat down next to her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What?" she asked fearfully. Her shoulders slumped, "It's bad news…isn't it?"

He hugged her tightly, "The doc says he's in a coma."

She buried her face in the familiar orange of her adoptive father's jumpsuit and cried.

Neither one could think anything other than _How can this happen? _

…

Ida steered her scooter to where Sam was being treated and waited until the nurse left. Seeing her grandmother, Sam smiled faintly, though it did not reach her eyes.

"How are you, Bubbelah?" her grandma asked, easing into the news.

"I'm okay. I mean, it hurts, but…I'm more worried about Danny," Sam confessed, looking down at the bandages. She had never felt so lost as when she felt worried for the ghost-boy. It was like the Pariah Dark thing freshman year of high school all over again, only this time was much worse.

"Is there any news?" she inquired anxiously. She looked desperately at the only member of her family she had ever felt comfortable talking to for comfort and reassurance that everything would turn out all right, just like it had always done in the past.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Ida apologized, scooting closer as she broke the news. "The doctor said that he's slipped into a coma.

Sam gasped for breath, gulping in the air to try to steady herself. This couldn't be happening, not now, not after everything they'd been through. She wiped at her eyes; she had to stay strong.

"_I finally know who he is," _she whispered, putting her head in her hands to hide the tears that refused to be stifled. Why was it that every time something happened in there lives to make things better, something or someone had to get in their way.

Her mind returned to the cave and Frostbite's words: _It is said that Santa was a strong young man whose greatest joy was helping others, doing _good _for the world…_

It made her think of all the things he did _before _he was Santa Claus, even before he was Phantom. _Why didn't I see it sooner?_

Seeing that her granddaughter was lost in thought, Ida patted her arm and left.

…Ghost Zone…

Youngblood floated aimlessly in the green expanse, trying to find someone to tell. Finding no one, he decided that maybe he could go back and help Santa.

…Workshop…

Youngblood flew into battle, unseen by the adults in white coats. He hit them hard as he could, but it seemed to have little effect.

"Hmph!" he pouted, allowing them to see him so they would fight him; it was way more fun that way.

"Youngblood!" his sister screamed angrily, pulling him away before he could make his hit.

"Why did you do _that?_" he complained, glaring at her.

"I thought I told you to stay home!" she yelled, infuriated, but glad that she had found him before he could get hurt.

"You can't make me!" Youngblood argued.

"Brat!"

Youngblood's sister was seething, but when a white-clad hunter aimed his ecto-gun at him, her blue ponytail flared and she struck a power-chord that sent him sprawling.

"I can't _believe _Santa let you come here!" Ember vented. _Why did I think I could _trust _Dipstick!_

"Hey!" a voice said indignantly above them. "Don't blame Santa!"

"Why not?" the ghostly rock star asked Red Huntress, then turned on her brother. "Youngblood, GO HOME!"

"No! I don't wanna! That lady told me to spread the word and I did!" the kid protested.

"Lady? What _lady?_" the blue-haired specter interrogated. Red Huntress thought she knew.

"She had white hair and was wearing a green cape!" Youngblood described. Ember was startled; that description sounded familiar.

"I don't think she meant for you to return," Red entered the argument. _That's not Sam, but still, Danny wouldn't want a kid fighting._

"How do _you_ know?" he shot back. Ember and Red shared a look of exasperation.

"I don't," Red started, an idea forming. "But I _do _know with Danny, Dani, and Sam out of commission, the Fentons and Tucker worried about Danny, and me here fighting the Geeks in White…Well, I'm sure you can handle what few ghost hunters are left in Amity Park."

Ember was surprised at what the huntress was suggesting, but hid it well. She knew what Red was thinking, _Give him a _reason _to leave._

"Yeah, you'll have the place all to yourself! No one will spoil your fun," Valerie enticed, drawing him in.

"COOL!" he shouted and flew through the portal. Ember and Valerie relaxed.

"Thanks," Ember said gratefully.

"Hey, no problem," she replied.

"Now WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ HE'S OUT OF COMMISSION?" Ember demanded. She hadn't wanted to say anything in front of her little brother, but now she let loose with a hard edge to her voice.

Valerie was startled by the abrupt change in the ghost's demeanor.

"_Well?_" she prodded, her eyes narrowed.

"FINE! You want to know the truth? The last time I saw him, he hadn't woken up yet!" Valerie retorted, her voice deepening with emotion. With that said, Red Huntress flew off to rejoin the battle.

Ember stood there, stunned senseless at the news.

…Hospital…

"It's only been a few hours," Sam stated, "but it feels like it's been days."

"Tell me about it," Tucker agreed, nodding sympathetically. He knew exactly how she felt.

Jack and Maddie were with Danny, and Sam's family had gone home to catch up on sleep, leaving her at the hospital as the doctors requested. Any other time, the Goth would protest being treated like a porcelain doll, but at the moment she didn't care. Danielle, too, would be staying overnight for observations, though her mom had done a very good job mending her leg.

…...

Jack looked at his still son, silently entreating him to open his eyes and smile. Maddie held his hand and stared unfocused at him.

_When the day came that Mrs. Claus joined him, they promised to return one day…_

She shook her head, _Is it possible?_

"Mads?" Jack asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"What did Frostbite mean, when he called Sam 'Great Lady'?"

"He's Santa Claus," she stated, gesturing to her son.

"I know that," he said, confused by her words. He'd figured it out just after her!

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant, Jack."

She looked at him, "He's _always_ been Santa Claus, even before he was Phantom, he just didn't know it until he was sixteen."

"What d'ya mean, Maddie?" he questioned; she wasn't making any sense. She proceeded to tell him the story.

…Children's Ward…

"Is it true, Maya? Is it him?" Maya's friend, Nurse Corner, asked. She was silently praying that she'd seen wrong, that he wasn't carried in on a stretcher.

"I'm afraid it is, Pat," Dr. Pavi affirmed. "Our favorite visitor has become our patient."

Pat nodded, her face flushed with unshed tears. He'd made such a difference there. In her opinion, Danny's visits had just as much to do with these children's recoveries than any doctor or medical treatment.

…

When Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came out, Danielle went in, followed by Tucker. Sam went in next, though her visit was cut short by the nurse her parents paid to babysit her, much to the Manson girl's chagrin.

Finally, Jazz went in, alone because Ben had to get to work.

"Hey Danny," she sniffed. "You're gonna be an uncle!…But I guess you already knew that, being you."

Danny lay there, unresponsive and unmoving. She took a shuddering breath to steady herself.

"I haven't even told Ben yet. He would've been here, but there was that pre-school-year teacher's meeting today and…"

It almost seemed like ClockWork had stopped time, but only for her brother.

"And…I'm sorry; I know how much you were looking forward to that…"

Jazz looked around the sterile hospital room, putting her hands to her face to wipe away a few tears before once more addressing her comatose brother.

"Time to wake up, Little Brother," she begged his still form. "C'mon, even Danielle is up."

She smiled hopefully, but there was no peeking out of one eye, no complaints about the early hour, just a deafening silence.

…

A/N: What did you think of everyone's reactions to the situation? Did you like Ember and Youngblood's argument? Or Valerie's solution to their problem? How did you like Jazz's time with her little brother? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	10. The Absent Teacher

A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter of this story because you're finally going to get some answers. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimed.

…Casper High…

Mr. Lancer, who'd been promoted to principal the previous year, called the meeting to order. He began the meeting with the usual 'Welcome Back' and started with the reminders about school policy.

He looked up from his prepared speech only when the cafeteria door opened hesitantly to admit a tall young teacher with light brown hair and dark circles under his downcast eyes.

"Glad you could join us, Ben," he greeted, but he wanted to ask where the choir instructor's brother-in-law was, though he refrained. More than likely, Danny was fighting a ghost, so he returned to the meeting, hoping the newest member of the staff would show up later. He remembered the interview well; Danny had been so nervous and excited it was hard _not _to.

…Flashback…

Mr. Lancer looked at his watch: 3:00, "Send him in, Angela."

The principal watched as the bearded young alumnus timidly opened his door.

"Why are you so hesitant, Daniel? You've been here before," he greeted his former student.

"Exactly," he smiled, sheepishly. Lancer chuckled.

"Sit down, please," he pointed to a chair.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Lancer. I know with my track record, this is probably the last place I should be looking for work, but…" he trailed off, looking around nostalgically.

"Mr. Fenton, with your 'track record,' you probably have a _better_ chance of getting a job here," the balding principal retorted. When the young man only looked baffled, he added, "Very few teachers can fight off ghosts as quickly as you do and if they can, they don't care for the students."

A look of understanding washed over Danny's face at the explanation.

"Now, your resumé speaks for itself," Lancer told him encouragingly, "but there _is_ one thing that I would like to know."

Danny nodded.

"Why did you give up your dream of becoming an astronaut?"

Danny smiled and responded truthfully, "I didn't give up my dreams, sir, they just changed."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer and continued the interview.

… End Flashback…present day, after meeting…

"Ben, hold up," the principal requested, not looking up from the paperwork on his table.

Mr. Strawls walked up to the table and waited until his boss spoke again.

"Was there a ghost attack?" he asked, referring to the absent teacher.

Ben looked down and spoke quietly, "No…heart attack."

Will stopped mid-signature and stared dazedly at the younger man.

"He's in the hospital…They don't know when he'll wake up," he finished, taking the principal's look to mean that he should continue.

"He's in a coma?" Will asked, horrified. His mind flitted to all the tragedies he'd read before he cleared himself of those thoughts. _I really need to read more comedies._

"Yeah," Ben confirmed, sadly.

…Across town…

"Jackie? Could you turn on the news? I don't like this lull in ghost activity; I want to see what the professionals think," a middle-aged woman with light brown hair requested.

The woman's sixteen-year old daughter, a girl with sandy-blonde hair cut short, complied.

"That's right, Terrie, the last time the ghosts were this scarce, there was a major attack. The problem is, the ghost hunters, and Danny Phantom, are just as elusive. Though, I suppose we must forgive the Fentons; no one should have to go through what they're dealing with right now," Lance Thunder agreed.

"And that brings us to our next report: Danny Fenton was rushed to the hospital early this morning after a severe heart attack left him unconscious. Sources say that Mr. Fenton has slipped into a coma. The young man has been described as one of Amity Park's finest citizens and was to have started his first year as the chemistry teacher at Casper High. It is unknown if or when he will wake, but our hearts go out to him and his family. In other news…" Terrie reported, but after that, Jackie wasn't listening.

The news report had shown Danny's picture as Terrie recounted the morning's events, and Jackie had recognized him instantly, but not as her would-be chemistry teacher.

…six years earlier…

"Mom! Look what I can do!" ten-year-old Jackie Arnold exclaimed, performing a wheelie. She laughed as, after riding a few feet on one wheel, she landed back on two.

"That's great, Honey! I'm gonna go inside and make some lemonade, alright? I'll be back out in a minute," her mom told her, smiling.

"Okay!" Jackie waved, then went back to riding. As she played, practicing her tricks, three teens came down the sidewalk, talking about the latest ghost attack. Distracted, the little girl wobbled, lost her balance, then fell, scraping her left knee. She cried.

Startled, Danny ran forward, "Jackie, are you okay?"

"I'm never riding a bike again!" she yelled, crying.

"Oh, now, you don't mean that," he soothed. "How 'bout we fix up that knee? Then you can get right back on."

He rummaged through his pockets and produced a box of band-aids.

"I'm not getting back on. It's evil!" the little girl vowed, sniffing away the last of her tears as he applied the bandage.

"I don't know about that, maybe it's a ghost," Danny suggested, winking at his friends. "And I've got a Fenton Thermos for ghosts."

His friends smiled, and stifled laughter when he pointed the thermos at the bike and threw his voice in a squeaky proclamation of, "NO!"

Sam's smile changed, however, and anyone who saw her would have known that she had fallen those last few feet and into love with him.

"Now why don't you try getting back on? It should be just as fun as it was before that mean ghost attacked," the bearded teen smiled.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Danny's eyes widened a moment before he returned the hug.

"Dude, what are you, her father? It's not even Christmas ye-" Tucker burst into laughter mid-word, confusing Sam. "DUDE! Hahahaha! No _way!_ You're an _old man! Hahahaha!_"

Tucker doubled over, wheezing with mirth, _Danny is Santa Claus! This is too good!_ Sam rolled her eyes at her friend's unexpected fit of laughter.

"So how did you know that girl, Danny?" she wondered aloud.

The halfa froze, but evaded the question, "Uh, heh, what do you mean, Sam?"

"Well, you knew her name…" she trailed off, waiting for the explanation that would never come.

"I did?" he asked and then added under his breath, "Oops."

The techno-geek was sent into a fresh peel of laughter, having heard the after-thought.

…present day, hospital…

Tucker chuckled as he recounted how he'd figured it out, "I connected 'father' and 'Christmas' and there it was! You know he said, 'Oops' when you asked about how he knew the little girl?"

Sam laughed, she remembered that day pretty well herself, "No, but that _does_ sound just like him."

She flinched, "Okay, no more making me laugh; even _with _the stupid pain-killers, it hurts."

"Don't worry, mine's the funniest, everyone else's are more emotional," he assured her, concerned that her burn was so severe. It hadn't seemed so bad when she'd come out of the Specter Speeder.

She sighed, "I hope he wakes up soon."

Tucker shook his head sadly, "I don't. If he wakes up now, he'll go right back into battle."

"Don't we know it," Sam joked, referring to all the battles when they were younger. She understood _exactly _where Tucker was coming from, but that didn't make her miss her fiancé any less.

…

A/N: Originally, this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it up, along with a few others to make the story flow better. With that said, what did you think? Did Lancer's reaction to Danny's coma fit? Did the flashback to the interview explain a few things? What did you think of Tucker's story? And his and Sam's conversation after? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	11. Silent Night

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter, but if you feel a little unsatisfied by the story pertaining to these particular characters, I do have an extended version titled "Silent Night" for you to enjoy.

Disclaimed.

…..Amity Park Apartments…

Dash sat down on his ratty brown couch with his girlfriend and roommate, Paulina, with a bowl of popcorn. She turned on the T.V. which had been set to the news channel and was about to change it to put in a movie, when he stopped her.

"Why? It's just the stupid news," she complained before she saw what he had seen: Danny Fenton's picture and heard that their former classmate was in a coma.

"Oh my gosh!" Paulina exclaimed. "Who would have thought the _loser_ would make the news for something like this?"

"Yeah…" the former high school football star said thoughtfully, though it didn't surprise him as much as it surprised her. After all, Danny's parents were the primary ghost hunters of Amity Park, but he also knew that the reporter was right: Fenton was a good person.

…November, Five years earlier…

Dash sat nervously at the back of the room watching Santa visit with the children. He didn't feel comfortable here, but he couldn't risk being kicked off of the football team for skipping out on his punishment. Well, his and _Fenton's _punishment.

_Stupid Ishiyama and her stupid punishment. It's not like I was doing anything _that_ wrong! I mean come on, beating up the loser is the natural order of things! Why can't she see that?_

That was what he'd thought almost all day, especially when Fenton kept messing with his head on the way here, but he was starting to see where she had been going with this. That didn't mean that he was going to stop wailing on Fenton; it just meant that he was going to go easier on him during the holidays. After all, who could beat up on a guy who dressed up as Santa Claus just to make a bunch of sick kids happy? The freak wasn't even getting paid, and it didn't look like he was going to ask for any, either.

…He was going to keep this quiet though. He wasn't sure why, but when he saw Fenton come out of the room in that costume, he just couldn't see him as the loser he really was. Not to mention the way the guy had asked that he not tell anyone. After all, who in their right minds don't tell their parents when they're doing a _good _thing, without a good reason?

When it came time for the kids to get to sleep, Fenton got up to leave, but stopped when a frazzled nurse came in carrying a crying baby. Dash watched as Fenton went over to her and silently offered to help.

The offer was welcome, and the nurse found herself handing over the screaming child.

Gently, he rested the infant on his shoulder and began singing a Christmas lullaby.

"Silent night, holy, all is calm…all is bright…"

As he sang, the baby quieted, soothed by his warm voice. Dr. Pavi entered the room to help with the clean up, but instead, found herself gravitating toward him, entranced.

He rubbed the baby's back as the child fell asleep. He looked up and Maya saw that his eyes seemed to glow, pulsate like a warm fire on a cold winter's night. At that moment, she knew, _this_ was his third face, his third costume, his third _identity._

Santa handed the slumbering infant back to the nurse's waiting arms, then asked, as if he _knew_, "Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

…Present day…

Maya smiled at the memory, _Of course he'd said something clever, he's Danny. _She sighed though, when she looked at him, helpless in this condition. He was, after all, Santa Claus, and she felt the pressure of being his doctor more than ever.

…

A/N: I know that this is short, but I want to make sure each memory makes an impact, though it should pick up next chapter. What did you think of Dash's attitude? Did you like how it transitioned from being Dash's memory to Dr. Pavi's? For those of you who have read "Silent Night," did you like how I abbreviated the full story? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	12. One Week

A/N: I am really really sorry about the long wait. My only excuse is that school and work started and I was swamped. Anyway, you've waited long enough for this chapter so I'm going to stop my blathering…_now._

Disclaimed.

…Workshop/ Far Frozen…

"Man! I thought they'd have given up by now!" Red Huntress said, exhausted. She had taken breaks when necessary, but otherwise, she'd been in the Ghost Zone the whole time, sleeping in the Far Frozen when not in battle.

"Yeah, well, they're stubborn," Tucker answered through the communicator in her mask.

"As mules," she scoffed. "I hope you guys find the portal they're using. How's Danny? Any signs?"

Her boyfriend sighed, "No, but he's Santa, he's not gonna stay down for long."

"Tucker, it's been a _week!_" Valerie snapped, tired and worried. "Sorry, I just…"

"I know."

She dodged a blast, "We need to find a way to stop them. How did Danny do it in the past?"

"Danny? He was a powerful ghost they couldn't figure out; he always _held back,_" the techno-geek snorted, wearily. A week of fighting had put everyone on edge, making them irritable.

"You have no idea how he did it, do you?" she mocked.

"Not a clue," he admitted, laughing. "But that's Danny for you, always _was_ hard to figure out.

Valerie smiled, her spirits lifted somewhat by the thought, "Maybe if we can just figure out how _they _work…"

…Graveyard…

The cemetery was peaceful, but hot and sunny. Kneeling by a small grave, a young woman no older than twenty set down the flowers she'd brought.

"How do I help him, Mom?" she asked the headstone. "He helped me _so much _when you…"

She looked to the sky, her hands hanging limp in her lap, and took a deep breath, frowning deeply as she remembered that day.

…Four years earlier, spring…

"_I'm sorry…" _he said, Angelica couldn't believe it, _No! No, no, no, no!_

"Angelica, please understand that we did everything-"

"NO!" she shouted, running from the hospital in tears. She ran as far as she could, not caring where she ended up, so long as she was away from that horrible place.

"Oof!"

She'd run into something warm, some_one_ warm, who wrapped their arms around her.

"Sh-sh-shh," he soothed. She didn't know who he was, or where he'd come from, all she knew was that he felt _safe_, which was more than she'd felt in a long time. She cried into his chest.

"Danny, who –" Eighteen year old Danielle began, only to have her words smothered by a hand over her mouth.

"Let him work, Dani," Tucker told her, smiling. "And you really gotta stop asking how he knows someone or you'll always be asking."

She nodded as she watched him lead the strange girl away, talking. He acted casually, but sincerely as he let her let go of her pain, siphoned it off until she could accept whatever had happened.

Danielle was always astounded by how her brother could simply know people. It was uncanny how he could do the exact right thing to make someone feel better. Most of the time, he just acted as a shoulder to cry on, or a punching bag, but some of the times that she had seen him at work, he would have some gift ready to give that was…just…right.

She hadn't grown up with the legends as most had, but Danielle had been in the Fenton home long enough to hear the all Christmas argument about the existence of Santa Claus. She had even, when she was younger, believed Jack's stand on the matter…and every point he made about the jolly old elf could easily have been about her older brother. Could it be? The ghosts did have a Christmas Truce, and most were reluctant to fight the elder of the two Phantoms.

Dani Fenton watched the distant form of Danny Fenton walking with the distraught girl with an odd look on her face, never once noticing the somewhat satisfied look on Tucker's face.

_Well, looks like Dad's right after all._

…FentonWorks…

Danielle allowed a wisp of a smile to cross her lips as the memory crossed her mind. They'd been on their way to Sam's that day.

Sighing, the young woman looked at the picture of her and her brother, wanting nothing more than to see his bright blue eyes open again in real life, but she couldn't visit him. It hurt too much to see him so still and weak in the hospital; it brought back too many painful memories of another heart attack victim she'd known a long time ago.

…Vlad's office…

The silver-haired billionaire smirked as he thought about how he hadn't seen Daniel in a number of days. He had missed the news report about his coma, so he fully believed that the younger halfa had run away.

"If only Ms. Gray would give up so easily!" he frowned. "If I'm not careful, those government idiots will retreat!"

He grimaced as it crossed his mind that Daniel _never _gave up; it was one of the things that infuriated the man.

"What are you up to, Daniel?" he wondered aloud.

…Park…

Youngblood had been in the human world for a few days, but he could not be seen, even by a child, laughing and playing. He had overheard what had happened to Santa Claus and was crying.

Youngblood cried as he remembered how Santa would babysit him when his sister wanted some time to herself.

…Three years earlier…

"Grow up!" Ember yelled as she tried to leave him home alone.

"No!" he argued.

As Santa, home for the weekend, flew by, he noticed the argument.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the problem here?" he asked, distracting them.

Ember scowled, "The big baby here won't leave me alone!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Youngblood protested.

"Ember," Santa reasoned. "He's just a kid. Look, if it's really that big of a bother to hang out with him, I'll babysit him, so long as what you're doing doesn't involve reeking havoc."

"Sure!" she was surprised by her good luck. "Take him!"

"Come on, Youngblood," Phantom gestured, leading him to the human world.

"We're home!" Danny announced as they came through the portal and transformed.

"We're?" Maddie asked, looking up, her eyebrows lifted in surprise at the young specter.

"Yeah, I'm kid-watching," her son's eyes twinkled as he took care not to say _baby-_sitting.

"Well, we have a few of your old toys in the Ops Center," she offered, smiling at the young ghost.

Youngblood stared, completely surprised at the ghost hunter's good nature.

"The toys are in a box in one of the closets, I'll be up in a minute," Danny directed. The kid ghost flew up and out of the lab.

"What's going on, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Ember just needed some time off from her kid-brother," he explained. "Where's Dad?"

"He's out on patrol," she told him. "And don't worry about the town, Ben's driving."

"Ho ho ho!" he laughed. "Hope he knows what he's getting into."

Maddie was silent. Something had struck her about her son's laugh, though she couldn't fathom what it might be before it finally clicked.

"You're Santa Claus, aren't you?"

…Present Day…

_He smiled. I miss his smile…_Maddie thought as she searched yet another of Vlad's mansions for the portal.

"It's clear," she called back to her husband.

"Same here, Mads," the large man said as he rounded a corner.

"He's pretty careless, though, leaving the place unlocked like this," she noted.

"He probably had ghosts guarding the place; no ghosts will help him now," Jack reasoned as they stepped out.

"We'll probably have to go to Wisconsin," Maddie grimaced, not looking forward to the trip.

…

A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like Valerie's frustration with the Guys in White? Did Youngblood's memory make sense? And did you like how Maddie figured out Danny's identity as Santa? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	13. Youngblood's Clue

A/N: Here ya go!

Disclaimed.

…Far Frozen…

Valerie took off her helmet and wiped her brow as she escaped to the frozen landscape from the harsh battle. She stretched her sore muscles, thinking about her friend's unchanged condition. _I hope we get this done soon…_

"Hi, Dewice," she greeted as she sat on her bunk.

"Are you well, Huntress?" Dewice asked, seeing her face.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Danny made it look so _easy!_ I mean, he taunted them while he fought and seemed to know everything about them!" she exclaimed, resting her chin on her hands.

"He is a skilled warrior," the Frozenite agreed. "But so are _you._"

Valerie smiled, feeling a little better, but frowned when a thought occurred to her, "They don't know, do they?"

"Save for the two you helped," Dewice replied, "no. We did not want to lower their morale any more."

The Huntress looked thoughtful, "We don't want to lower their morale…"

Dewice nodded, watching the human keenly.

"But maybe," Red continued, "we'll rile their rage. If we tell them that _harming _the humans will only worsen Santa's condition, which it might considering what Tucker told me, they'll hold back enough to avoid casualties!"

"We would need to gather them together," Dewice added, believing it could work.

"Then we'll go while they're replenishing their troops, a _false_ victory, and come back after we've given them the news," the Red Huntress planned, getting more excited by the second. _This just might be our break!_

…Guys in White headquarters…

"Trainee Operative! Why are you out of uniform?" Operative K. demanded.

Nathan Laurel walked forward in a t-shirt and jeans, "Because I'm turning it in. I _quit._ I don't like your methods."

K. leaned forward on his desk threateningly, "And what makes you think you can just quit?"

"I'm a _trainee._ Section eight, subsection V, states that trainee operatives have a year in which to resign without consequence. My year isn't up yet, I can leave," Nathan told him, not backing down. The senior operative glared, but made no move to stop him.

…Casper High…

"Good Morning, class," Mr. Lancer greeted Danny's students.

"Good Morning, Mr. Lancer," a few responded half-heartedly.

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard by now of Mr. Fenton's condition. Don't expect this to mean that you will be allowed to slack in this class. Mr. Fenton left excellent lesson plans, so you will not be behind schedule," he told them firmly. "One thing he stresses, is that no student will cheat in his class."

One student, a girl with short sandy-blonde hair, a lean, semi-muscular build, and a band-aid on her left knee, looked up, "Will he be okay?"

The principal stopped, surprised, and answered, "I don't know, Ms. Arnold, but I hope so."

…

"Hey Jackie!" a short boy with black hair and dark eyes greeted her as she came out of Chemistry.

"Hey Keith!" she smiled at her friend.

"What's with the band-aid?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just…Mr. Fenton helped me when I was little. I guess I put it on as a sort of a reminder."

"How long ago did he help you?"

Jackie blushed, "Six years."

He laughed, "Geez, Jackie! Six _years_ for a _band-aid!_"

She glared, "It wasn't _just_ a band-aid, Keith! I didn't want to get back on my bike," she cringed. "I called it evil."

Keith had the decency to look genuinely shocked, "YOU! _NOT_ get back on?"

"It was _before_ the contests, Keith," she explained. "He pretended to catch the 'ghost' that was 'possessing' it, and I got back on."

…Wisconsin…

"This is definitely it," Maddie whispered, peeking out from behind a bush at the white-clad government officials swarming the place. Jack nodded.

"So what do we do, Mads? The kids'll kill us if we get caught!" Jack inquired.

"We'll have to sabotage them. The question is, _how?_" she pondered. After a moment of thought, she had it. "We'll need ghosts."

"Ghosts?" the large man asked.

"Yes. Ghosts."

…Manson Mansion…

Carefully, so as not to aggravate her side, Sam climbed out onto the fire escape, just like when she was a teen.

"Samantha!" a shrill voice spoke.

Sam froze, "_Yes, Mom?_"

"Where are you going?" Pamela interrogated her.

"I'm just going for a walk in the park," she explained honestly. The only reason she was at her parents' house at all was that it was a condition of her early release.

"Without Nurse Barter?"

"Yes, Mom, with_out_ Nurse Barter," the Goth glared. "I'm sick of being cooped up in this house or followed whenever I _do _get out. I'm not a little kid who needs to be watched!"

She looked out the window and her eyes widened in shock.

"Youngblood?" she said, bewildered. The ghost jumped, wiping at his eyes. Sam climbed out the rest of the way to the landing. "What's wrong?"

"I heard, that Santa…" he sobbed. "He's gonna be okay, right, Mrs. Claus?"

Sam lifted a hand to cover the smile she felt forming at the name, but looked sympathetically at him.

"Of course. Of course he is," she soothed, taking him into her arms. She looked at her mom to keep her quiet. The older woman consented, too stunned to do otherwise.

…Three years earlier…

"HEY! Who are you?" Jack shouted at the kid ghost rummaging through his son's old playthings, "What are you doing?"

Youngblood looked up, surprised. "Santa said I could."

Jack looked surprised.

"It's fine, Dad," Danny said as he walked up the stairs.

Jack looked at his son, then the specter, then back at his son, his scientist's mind putting two and two together.

"Danny," he looked inquiringly at his son, "is that what your job is?"

"Yeah," Santa smiled, "it is."

…

A/N: What do you think of Valerie's plan to stop the battle? What did you think of Youngblood and his role in this chapter? What is going to happen with Nathan? And why did Danny's act of kindness to six-year-old Jackie have such a big impact on six_teen_-year-old Jackie? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!

P.S. I promise there is a purpose to having Jackie in this story; I'm not just throwing in an OC just to have one.


	14. Seeing Red

A/N: Aloha! I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimed.

…Mayor's Mansion…

Vlad smirked triumphantly as he put down the phone. _Everything is going according to plan. _Operative O. had just called to say that Red Huntress and the ghosts had just retreated. _The Workshop is _mine _now!_

"I wonder if Daniel will try any last ditch attempts to get it back," he laughed. "Or maybe he got tired of playing 'Old Man'."

…Far Frozen…

An angry rumble rolled through the ghosts as they gathered to hear why they'd been ordered to retreat. Valerie looked out at them nervously.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she worried.

"No. They will listen," Dewice assured her. Valerie nodded, then stepped out with her helmet in hand to address them.

"I know that you are angry, but this is _not_ surrender!" she told them. "There's something that you need to know, something we've been keeping from you for nearly two weeks."

The rumble turned into an uproar at this.

Red Huntress stood her ground, though underneath, she was shaken. "Don't you wonder what happened to Santa, Danielle, and the cloaked woman with white hair?"

There was an excited murmur at the mention of the woman; it seemed that they, too, shared Frostbite's belief. The huntress was counting on this.

"What happened to Santa and Mrs. Claus?" one shouted above the rest. There was a rumble of agreement.

Valerie was a little annoyed that they forgot Danielle, but brushed it off. _She's not a legend here._

"Very early on the morning of the second day, Santa was cornered by one of the Guys in White. The operative fired, but Mrs. Claus pushed him out of the way, receiving a burn in the side. Santa had a heart attack; we don't know when he'll wake up," she reported, though she was close to tears by the end. The ghosts began to panic.

She raised her arms to get their attention and regain order. "Calm down. _Calm down! _We are going to take the Workshop back! _LISTEN TO ME!_ We are going to take it back, but we _CAN NOT HARM THE HUMANS! _It could make things worse for Santa."

The ghosts cheered at the prospect of making the humans pay, but quieted as Red Huntress again raised her arms.

"Also, I have gotten word from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that they have found Plasmius's portal. They've requested that a team of ghosts meet them in Wisconsin to stop the Guys in White from sending more troops into the Zone. Do we have any volunteers?" she asked, a few responded to this. "Alright, those of you going to the human world, go to the Fenton Ghost Portal, the rest of you, follow me!"

There were excited shouts and cheers as they headed into battle with renewed fight.

…Manson Mansion…

Sam and her mother sat in the living room staring at each other in silence. It was unclear who would break first, since neither knew where to begin. They had been sitting like that for a few minutes, having left a sleeping Youngblood on Sam's old bed headed there to talk.

"Mrs. Claus?" Pam finally brought up. "Sammy, I don't know what that boy has gotten you mixed up in, but it has to stop _now._"

Sam's eyes flared angrily as she processed what her mother had just said.

"_Mother, when will you figure out that DANNY IS A GOOD PERSON!"_ she yelled, finally fed up her mother's uncalled-for animosity towards her fiancé.

"He was using _code names! _And it seems that he's got you using them, too!" Pamela countered, not one to give up without a fight. "What are you up to?"

Sam froze, her eyes closing in fury and her hands clenching into fists. "Danny works for a _charity!_ He has done nothing wrong! All he does is help people while you sit here _judging him_ without even _knowing him!_ WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?"

Pamela sat there stunned, unable to respond to her daughter's vehemence. That is, until something crossed her mind.

"He called you '_Mrs._ Claus'," she glared at her daughter accusingly. "You've eloped with that Fenton boy, haven't you!"

Sam had to chuckle at that one, half-tempted to lie and say yes, they had, but she wasn't interested in a dragged out shouting match; she wanted to see Danny _tonight. _

"No, Mom, we're not married. And we would never just elope; I have too much respect for Danny's family and Grandma to do that," she appeased her mother.

"It sounds as though you've been thinking about this a lot," Pamela accused, though she couldn't say she was surprised. After all, the two _had _been dating since high school.

Sam couldn't bring herself to deny it. Why bother anyway? As soon as Danny was awake and this nightmare was over, they were going to find out just how _much _thought she'd given the idea of marrying Danny Fenton.

…Arnold House…

"Go set the table, Hon," Mrs. Arnold requested.

Jackie nodded her consent, thinking all the while that Mr. Fenton _still_ hadn't woken up. She owed him a lot for making her get back on her bike that day. She had been in competitive biking for four years, and had just won a full-ride scholarship, pun-intended. She and her mom didn't have much and, without the scholarship, she wouldn't be going to college when she graduated high school.

After putting down the placemats, the bicyclist reached in for the silverware, but her hand wrapped around something that wasn't a fork or knife.

She looked in. _Candles._ She'd been so distracted by her thoughts that she'd opened the wrong drawer. _Or maybe it was the_ right_ drawer._

She made a quick call to Keith.

…Wisconsin…

"Okay, I want those of you who can fly, to attack from above. You fifty will attack from the sides, and the rest will come in from the front and back. Do I make myself clear?" Maddie strategized.

"And remember, don't harm the humans. I'm sure Red Huntress went over that, but it's very important. We want to make Santa and Mrs. Claus proud, so you are going to annoy them, keep them occupied, but don't _harm _them," Jack directed in his quietest voice so the government goons he'd once admired wouldn't hear them.

As the ghosts flew in the direction of the mansion, the Fentons flew the other way, unable to help without exposing themselves and risking arrest.

…Hospital…

Sam walked through the elevator doors onto Danny's floor, seemingly alone, though Youngblood floated beside her.

"When we go in there, Youngblood, he's just gonna look like he's sleeping," she informed the child-ghost. He nodded.

"Mr. Lancer? What are you doing here?" the Goth asked upon seeing her former educator exiting Danny's room.

Will smiled. "I came because I care. Despite the fact that he was _my_ student, he taught _me _a few things. Besides that, before I knew his secret, he was my most _infuriating _student; I could_ not_ figure him out…Come to think of it, I _still _can't."

Sam laughed, a full sound like Christmas bells. She covered her mouth and blushed.

"WOW! You really ARE _her!_" Youngblood shouted, becoming visible and making the principal jump.

"_MOBY DICK! _Where'd he come from?"

Sam hid her face, further embarrassed by the commotion.

…

A/N: What did you think of Vlad's feeling of triumph? (Personally, I can't wait to burst his bubble!) Do you like Valerie's speech? Was the argument between Sam and her mom in character? And what is Jackie planning? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	15. Christmas Blues

A/N: On with the story!

Disclaimed.

…Mayor's Mansion…

"NO! No, no, no!" Vlad shouted, his anger triggering his transformation. "What do you _MEAN_ you have to retreat? I thought _THEY _had!"

…

Red Huntress punched Operative O. and took the walkie-talkie. "Did you _really _believe we'd given up so easily? Then despite all your _studies,_ Mr. Masters, you don't know anything."

She tossed the walkie-talkie back to the still-stunned operative and continued fighting.

…Hospital…

Will froze as he stepped outside.

"_The Black Stallion,_" he smiled, awed by the sight before him. As he looked around, all he could see were hopeful faces, some young children, some older citizens, and so many others in-between. He also noticed that some of the faces were familiar to him: students, old and new, parents, friends. And each and every one of them held a brightly glowing candle. It was a candlelight vigil and he was fairly certain he knew whom it was for.

He walked forward and asked for an extra candle.

…

Sam sat down by Danny, holding his hand. "How did you do it? How did you heal me? You healed Danielle, too."

Youngblood floated to the other side of the bed. "Santa?"

Hesitantly, the ghost placed his hand on the halfa's.

…

"Mr. Lancer? What're you doing here?" Jackie asked, handing a candle to a principal.

"Mr. Fenton was one of my students, but I learned from him. You know, I used to give the popular students special privileges?" he confessed. Upon learning that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, he'd realized that there was more to his students than their social code.

"I remember that," Dash came forward, a candle in his hand.

"Who're you?" she inquired.

"I used to bully him, at least 'til Senior year. After that, I just couldn't bring myself to do it," the blonde man responded. He'd kept Danny's secret volunteer work quiet.

…

Nathan walked through the crowd, the purple cell phone in his hand. He had already tried the Manson's house, but was told that Sam Manson would be here. He was awed by the number of people who'd gathered for the man he was _sure_ was Santa Claus.

He hadn't meant to look in her contacts list, but he'd been trying to find her so that he could apologize for what he'd done. As he walked through the doors, Nathan bumped into a girl on crutches and threw his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Sorry, I…_Danielle?_" he apologized before he recognized her.

"_Nathan?_ Is that you?" Danielle's eyes were wide.

…Wisconsin…

The ghosts swarmed the hunters, some swooping in from the sky, and the rest from every other direction. They yelled, they screamed, creating absolute _chaos_ for the Guys in White. Some stole sunglasses, hit the agents, and then flew. A few of the ghosts overshadowed the agents and had them attack each other.

The white-clad operatives fought back as best they could, but it was no use; to replenish the troops they'd have to fight their way through this spectral gauntlet.

…Mayor's Mansion…

"WHAT!" Vlad was shaking now. They'd found the portal. How could his _perfectly_ laid plans be falling apart; just a few hours ago, he'd been _winning._

…Workshop…

Red Huntress landed as the last of the Freaks In White left through the portal and ClockWork sealed it.

_We won…_ She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, resting in the quiet that had settled there.

When she opened them, she took off her helmet and surveyed the damage. The Workshop was a sad sight.

Rubble littered the landscape and ghosts searched what was left of the stables and halls for fallen comrades. Some disappeared to someplace Valerie didn't know, though she had the feeling that wherever it was was the same for all of them.

"The battle is over, and you've led us to victory," Frostbite stated as he came to her side.

"Still," Valerie faced him, "Danny will be devastated. We need to rebuild."

"This is what it used to be." Valerie looked at him, curious. "That building, there, was the only one for a long time, but Santas have added to it over the centuries, whether out of necessity, or whim."

She followed his eyes to the last building standing. It was beautiful, and reminded her of a small European cottage.

"How did it survive?" she asked rhetorically. Somehow, though, she knew it was made of real-world materials. "He's been living _here_ this whole time, hasn't he?"

…Hospital…

"Whoa!" Youngblood gasped. Sam looked at him.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"You don't _feel _that?" he responded, surprised. For a moment, she was confused, but then she, too, felt it. It was a pulse of energy. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on it. _There it was again! It feels like a heartbeat._ She tuned in on the feeling more. _No, not _a_ heart_beat_, more!_ She opened her eyes and finally understood.

She brushed a hair from his face. _I wonder…_

Youngblood watched as she closed her eyes again, Danny's hand in both of hers. The energy in the room spiked, and there was a gentle breeze.

The round emerald of her engagement ring flashed in the pulse of the room and he could see a cloak forming around her shoulders and head. It was trimmed in white fur with a shape in silver outlining her frame. After a moment, he realized that it was a Christmas tree and that the silver around her hood formed a star. Her hair had turned snow white and she seemed to glow a gentle white.

She stayed like this for a few minutes, her side healing in a flash of white, before she changed back into herself.

Blue eyes opened slowly.

…

A/N: I was originally going to introduce the vigil in the last chapter, but I think that this works out better. What did you think of Lancer's reaction? How will Danielle react when she finds out that Nathan is the one that shot at Danny? And did you enjoy the ghosts' ambush on the GIW at Vlad's Wisconsin castle? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	16. Just KIDDING!

A/N: Almost there!

Warning: This chapter has spoilers for my other story, _Dream of Stars_, as well as enough fluff to rot your teeth out. Enjoy!

Disclaimed.

…Hospital…

Sam clenched her eyes shut, afraid that it hadn't worked.

Danny winked at Youngblood, and then closed his eyes again.

"Okay, Manson, suck it up. The worst thing is that he just didn't wake up," she muttered under her breath. After that, she counted to three and opened her eyes.

Her heart sunk. "It didn't work."

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, only to meet his lips as he moved and caught hers. Sam's eyes popped open in surprise and they laughed, his ho, ho, ho's the most welcome sound she'd heard in days.

She punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" he exclaimed. _That hurt!_

"For scaring me!" she glared at him. Youngblood howled with laughter: seeing _any _grown-up, even Santa, get in trouble was funny.

Sam softened her gaze as she rested her head on his chest. "I missed you so much."

Danny wound his arms around her in comfort. The two heard Youngblood gag as he left and laughed again.

…downstairs

"You're…still holding me," Danielle blushed, looking away. She didn't exactly _hate_ the feel of his arms around her. Nathan had been her friend when she was living with Mr. Morter, a kind old man she'd done chores for before he found her in an abandoned tree-house. Nathan had helped her with school, since she had to listen in on lessons from outside, and they'd been close.

"Right," he answered awkwardly. He let her go as she regained her balance, perhaps a little slower than he needed to. "Dani, where have you been. Mr. M. and I – "

"Mr. Morter? You mean he's-he-he's alive?" she was startled.

Nathan looked concerned. "You thought he was dead?"

Danielle nodded. It had been the reason she left. She had found him unconscious after a severe heart attack and called an ambulance. She was found by Danny a week later.

Her eyes were drawn to something purple in his hand.

"Nathan, where did you get that?"

"I…"

"Nathan! Where did you find Sam's phone?"

He looked away.

"No…It was _you!_ You're one of _them?_"

"Dani, please, I – "

"My brother is in a _coma_ because of you!" she shouted, not caring who heard. _How _could _he? _She bit her lip.

"I _quit_ the Guys in White! Dani, please, I – you _know_ me! You _know _I _never_ wanted that!" he finally defended himself. She wouldn't hear it, putting her crutch up to keep him away. "_Please…_"

She looked in his eyes. The truth was, he was _right_, she _did_ know him. She _knew _that his dad was pressuring him to join the military after college, and she _knew_ that he never wanted to hurt anyone. She lowered the barrier. She also _knew_ when he was lying, and he wasn't.

Using her crutches, she stepped forward and dropped them as she hugged him. "I miss him so much."

…Danny's floor

Sam sat up. "You have to call your parents; they've been worried sick."

Danny nodded, grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand and dialing.

"Hello?" his mom answered after a couple of rings.

Danny grinned. "Hi, Mom."

"DANNY! You're awake!" Maddie exclaimed. He heard Jack yell, "Danny-boy!" in the background.

"Hey, Dad!" he greeted, and then got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Guess what?"

"What? WHAT!" Jack bounced excitedly.

"I tricked Sam!" he teased, earning another punch in the arm and a "DANNY!" from Sam, but she couldn't stay mad for long; it was too good to have him back.

He stopped laughing when a thought occurred to him. "Mom? When did the battle end?"

Silence greeted him and Sam put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically; he was shaking. They hadn't gotten any news yet from Valerie who was leading the main attack.

His voice cracked this time as he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Sam took a breath and looked away before turning back and responding, "Nearly two weeks."

He threw off his sheets and transformed into Phantom. She took his hand, and he looked at her with devastated green eyes.

"Danny," she said, quietly, "you _just_ woke up. Don't go."

He put his other hand over hers and smiled sadly. She gulped, but nodded, this was something he _had_ to do.

"At least let Dr. Pavi check you before you go," Maddie pleaded quietly when she heard Sam's plea. Hearing his mom's voice and seeing his fiancé's face, he consented.

While Dr. Pavi checked him over, Sam went to the hospital gift shop. After only a few minutes, she found exactly what she wanted and smiled deviously. When she returned to Danny's room, the doctor was finished and Danny was getting dressed.

"What's that?" he asked, seeing the package in her arms.

"The only way you're leaving this hospital," she smirked, handing it to him. He opened it.

Danny looked incredulously at it. "A _cane?_"

She smiled laughing at him.

…

A/N: I know that was short, but it was the best stopping point I could find. What did you think of Dani and Nathan's reunion? Or Danny's prank on Sam? Better yet, how do you like Sam's payback prank? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!

P.S. Just out of curiosity, how many of you panicked and/or wanted to kill me for the title of this chapter?


	17. Discomfort

A/N: I hope you enjoyed last chapter. We're almost there!

Disclaimed.

…Hospital…

"Dani, I'm sorry," Nathan said sincerely.

"I know, Nate," Danielle sighed as the elevator came to its stop. "Just…be careful, about how you approach her. She'll respect you for coming, and quitting the Guys in White, but…"

"They love each other," he finished for her.

"How did you - ?" she began.

"I saw them before they passed out and when I came back with the big ghost after," Nate explained.

"The big ghost's name is Frostbite," she absent-mindedly corrected him. "Well...here we are."

"You're not going in?" he asked, noticing that she was merely pointing to the door, instead of going in.

"I-I can't, I…I can't bear to see him like that. I mean, he's always been so strong, and now…now…" Dani trailed off, very close to tears.

"Now, you know how _I _felt seeing _you_ hypothermic," Danny smiled from the doorway.

Danielle was speechless, absolute joy covering her features. Her brother hugged her.

Nathan smiled as he looked on, but couldn't help but notice the excited whispers. He had suspected that the vigil had been for this man but the reactions from just the staff that were present were enough to confirm those beliefs. When the bearded man hugged Danielle, Nathan couldn't help but be happy that she had found such a great family.

He looked away as the siblings talked, and finally saw a woman dressed all in black and purple watching them happily.

"Are-are you Sam Manson?" he inquired as he approached. She nodded, but waited to hear what he had to say.

"I-I'm sorry, about-about what happened. I-I'm just…I'm sorry…" he finished lamely.

He expected to be yelled at, even punched, for what he'd done, so he was completely caught off guard when she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you're already forgiven," she told him. When she saw his reaction, she added, "I saw the look on your face; you were scared, and, in the end, you faced your fears, and got help from a _ghost._ Not to mention, you're _here_."

He looked down, relieved, "Thank you, I-"

His eyes strayed to the bearded man approaching them and his relief disappeared.

"Dude, relax, it was my fault for scaring you; I should have realized that calling you by name would do that," Danny told him as he came to greet him. Danielle had told him a few things about her old friend.

"No, I- You were dressed as Santa, I should've known better…I'm sorry. I quit the Guys in White," Nate denied, upset that Danny was taking responsibility for something that was beyond his control.

"Well, that's good, now you can work at FentonWorks," Danny smiled at the unemployed young man.

Nate was stunned at the offer. "I – Thank you!"

"Danny, where are you going?" Danielle asked as he moved toward the elevator. _Should he even be out of _bed_?_

"Do you even need to ask?" Sam responded dryly. "It's Danny."

Realization and horror crossed her features.

"What? NO! We just got you _back!_"

Danny clenched his eyes shut. "I _have_ to go back! You saw what only a few hours did…I can't even imagine…I _have _to go back."

"Why are _you_ letting him do this?" she turned on Sam. "You were here _every day!_"

"Every _day?_" Danny teased.

"Shut up," Sam said. "The most I could do was make him take the cane."

"Yeah, one question about that," Danny annoyingly butt in. "_Why?_"

Sam lifted an eyebrow as the elevator came to a stop.

"Okay, better question," he amended. "Where did you get a _Christmas-themed_ cane in _August?_"

Sam laughed but didn't answer. The head of the cane was actually a red Christmas tree ornament; it was left over from Christmas-in-July.

"Ho-ly _night_," Danny swore as they stepped outside.

…

A/N: I know, it was another short one, but I thought that this was a good cut-off. What did you think of Sam's reaction to seeing Nate? Did you like Danny's stubborn attitude about going back into battle right away? And what about Danny's new habit of using euphemisms? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	18. Not Over Yet

A/N: Well, here it is, folks! The last chapter. After this there will only be an epilogue and I'm in such a good mood that I'm posting that immediately. I hope you've enjoyed the ride; I know I have!

Disclaimed.

…FentonWorks…

"Hello!" Valerie called, stepping through the portal. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

Deactivating her suit, she trudged up the stairs of the empty house. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?"

After making a quick search of the dark house, she called Tucker.

"Valerie?" he answered, surprised.

"It's _over_, Tucker!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT! But I thought we were – " he misunderstood, as always.

"Not _us_, Tuck!" Valerie said, exasperated, "the battle!"

"OH!" Tucker smacked himself. "That's great! Have you told Mr. and Mrs. F yet?"

"No, I kinda thought they'd already be here, but the house is empty," she explained.

"Really? Well, maybe they stopped by the hospital to check in on Danny," he suggested, shrugging.

"Probably," she agreed. "I'm gonna head out there anyway; meet me there?"

"Sure."

…Hospital…

"Ho-ly _night!_" Danny swore as they stepped outside. All around them were the familiar faces of people Danny had helped. And above them was a sea of green: ghosts who'd just arrived from battle.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam exclaimed, standing beside him. The spectacle hadn't been there when she'd arrived. Danielle shared her surprise.

"Oof!" Danny stumbled backwards as a blue and pink blur rammed into him.

The _blur_ turned out to be his ghostly goddaughter, Boxed Lunch. A cheer rang through the ghosts as Youngblood's story was proved, and the humans joined them.

There was a small commotion as Jack and Maddie Fenton pushed their way through to their son and enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"Can't breathe!" Danny choked from the bear-hug. Sheepishly, his parents backed off, grinning from ear to ear.

…Strawls house…

"Jazz? It's Valerie. I'm back and the battle is _over!_ We won!" she informed the woman.

Jazz dropped the phone and relief flooded her features.

"Hello? Jazz?"

The redhead fumbled with the phone as she picked it up. "I'm gonna go tell Danny, I – "

Beep. Call waiting.

"Hold on," Jazz politely asked. "Hello?"

"He's awake!" again, the phone fell from her grasp and tears of joy fell from her eyes. She picked it up quickly.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny himself greeted, taking Sam's newly recovered phone. Laughter bubbled through the speaker, choked with tears of happiness.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Ben questioned, entering the living room.

"He's _awake_, and the battleis _over!_" she told him, not bothering to cover the speaker.

"It's over?...They're gone?" Danny breathed. He leaned on his cane, suddenly glad that he had it.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam looked at him, concerned. "I shouldn't have let you get this far."

"What do you mean, '_this far'?_" he asked suspiciously.

She didn't even flinch as she told him, "I was planning to knock you out if I couldn't convince you to slow down."

He chuckled at this, knowing she probably _would _have, too. By this time, the vigil had begun to disperse.

"Jazz, where did you hear that it was over?" he questioned.

"Well, Valerie cal – Oh my gosh! Valerie! She's on the other line!" Jazz remembered. "I'll call you back, Little Brother!"

"Ja-." Valerie answered.

"He's awake!" the redhead announced.

…

"Sam, why would Val be the first to know the battle is over?" Danny inquired, turning to his fiancé.

"She knows, Danny. Tucker coached her so she could help. She was ready, and she's been leading the ghosts," Danielle spoke up. Danny's mind raced, this was beginning to be too much. He leaned more heavily on his cane, then slid to the ground.

…

"Man, I'm always the last to know!" Tucker complained, seeing Danny awake and standing on the hospital steps. When he slid down, Tucker ran forward, "This is _not _good."

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside him.

He chuckled weakly. "Guess I needed this after all."

She hugged him, visibly shaken.

Lancer shook his head – he could've sworn he'd just seen Santa and Mrs. Claus in their place. It _had _to be a hallucination, right? 

Vlad came forward then. "What's the matter, Daniel? I didn't even _realize _you were in the hospital!"

"Go away," Jack stood up to him, dropping the façade he'd held for seven years. Danny had asked that they not let on to Vlad that they knew about him, seeing the continued "friendship" as the best punishment for the surveillance Vlad had put the Guys in White up to years ago.

"Why, what do you mean, Jack? I was merely showing _concern _for the boy," Vlad countered silkily.

"We're not fooled by you, Vlad, so you can drop the act," Maddie glared at him icily.

"So," he glared hatefully at Danny, "he's told you my secret. The question is, did he tell you _his?_"

"No," Danny smiled, not the least bit intimidated as Sam helped him to his feet.

The villain narrowed his eyes suspiciously,_ Why is Daniel so _cheerful_?_

"We found out quite by accident," Maddie informed him, "eight _years_ ago. He told us about _you _the following year."

"I'd shoot you in the back," Valerie told him as she flew down to the group, "but I don't want to sink to your level."

"You're outnumbered Vlad, go _home_," Jack finalized, aiming a Fenton Bazooka at him.

"You may have won _this_ time, Little Badger, but don't think this is over," Vlad threatened, dropping all pretenses and backing away.

"Of course it's not over," Danny stated, "we still have business to deal with."

Vlad was gone.

…

A/N: Well, what do you think? Did Danny's reaction to the vigil make sense? Was Jazz's reaction right? What did you think of Lancer's "hallucination"? And what about Vlad's attempt at threatening Danny? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	19. Epilogue

A/N: I hope this ties up the loose ends.

Disclaimed.

…One week later…

"Mr. Masters, there's someone to see you," his receptionist announced. Vlad waved "send him in."

Click, click, click.

Vlad turned to face his visitor and stared warily at him, eyes narrowed.

"I told you we still had business to deal with," Santa reminded him, leaning on his cane. "You know what you did was wrong."

Vlad glared. _What is his point? If he's going to punish me, why doesn't he just get on with it?_

"I'm going to give you a choice: either I reveal to the Guys in White who you are –."

"And expose yourself? You wouldn't _dare,_" he spat.

"Wouldn't I? I have a lot of people who would vouch for my good nature, do you?" Santa sent back. "So, that's your first choice. The second is this."

He held out a Fenton Thermos, "You give up your ghost half, with the opportunity to _earn_ it back. You have a week."

The silver-haired mayor glared at him as he started toward the door.

"Oh, and Vlad? I'd choose quickly if I were you; I still haven't seen my Workshop," he warned, leaving the thermos on his desk.

…Manson Mansion…

"Sorry I'm late," Danny apologized as Sam opened the door.

"So, what did he choose?" she asked, curious.

"I gave him a week to sweat it, first," he smirked.

"Good choice," she laughed as they gathered in the living room with both of their families, Tucker, and Valerie.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were beaming, having figured out what the two had called them all there for after hearing Frostbite's story and seen Sam's new form. Tucker was smirking like he always did back when he was teasing them for being lovebirds in high school and Valerie seemed to be mimicking her boyfriend.

Sam's mother eyed her suspiciously. She knew something was up between the two and since people didn't usually announce break-ups, she was forced to contemplate two unhappy possibilities. Thurston's mouth was set in a disdainful scowl at the elder Fentons and their youngest children – he could tolerate their relatively normal eldest daughter and son-in-law, but the others made him want to cringe.

Ida and Danielle looked expectantly at the couple, both with polite curiosity on their faces.

"Well, last month was a special dinner for me," Sam began. "It was supposed to be in celebration of my recent graduation from college, but that's not what made it so special."

The Goth was grinning now, though she was still a little nervous. Danny held her hand supportively, smiling the whole time about the surprise he had in store.

"Danny proposed and I accepted!" Sam exclaimed in a very un-Gothic way.

Her parents reacted pretty much as she and everyone else could have expected.

"Samantha Manson! How could you? You can't get involved with-with this…" Thurston didn't seem able to come up with an insult strong enough for this boy his daughter wanted to marry.

"He's keeping secrets from you! I don't care what you say, it will never work!" Pamela pointed accusingly at her future son-in-law. All the while Sam was growing angrier and angrier, fuming with the need to slap her parents until they got it through their thick skulls that Danny was a good man.

The rest of the room's occupants watched anxiously waiting for the Goth to snap, but their worry was soon replaced with absolute confusion as they saw Danny put a restraining hand on Sam's shoulder and he was _smiling._

"He is NOT keeping secrets from me! I KNOW what who he is!" she yelled at her parents. "Why can't you just see that he is good?"

"Because I haven't shown them that I am," Danny answered, still mysteriously smiling, "until today."

Every jaw in the room dropped as twin rings of white light traveled across his body and transformed him into the ghost boy Amity Park had come to know as its hero. Another flash changed him into Santa Claus before their very eyes. Jazz promptly fainted at the unexpected twist.

For several moments, there was nothing but stunned silence in the room. Jazz woke up again after less than a minute with some gentle prodding.

"Dude," Tucker finally croaked out, "what about the Observants? Your Oath? Won't you lose your job?"

Santa smiled at his friend. "No, I won't."

"How is that possible?" Maddie asked, worried that her son had taken too big of a risk.

"When I first accepted the job, I asked ClockWork if I would ever be able to just _tell _anyone. He told me that one day I could and that he would tell me when that day came. He told me today that I could tell Sam's parents because not telling them would create a rift in their relationship and that would be against all that I stand for. In other words, the Observants _had _to let me tell or else I would be sending a mixed message!"

Sam covered her mouth as she stared at him. She couldn't believe that he had told her parents. She understood why he couldn't tell her, but could they really trust her parents?

"Mom, Dad, you can't tell _anyone_ about this," she told them seriously. "Danny had to have special permission to be able to tell you and if you tell…if you tell even _one _person, he could lose his job. Promise me that you won't tell."

The Manson parents still seemed to be in shock.

"Ho-how?" Pamela tried feebly.

"I became Danny Phantom after the lab accident I had when I was fourteen and since I was a ghost with white hair and a good heart, I was chosen to be the next Santa Claus two years later, as is tradition," he explained gently. He knew they were trying to wrap their minds around the idea that he was as far from ordinary as a person could get and that he was marrying their daughter.

"We promise," Thurston finally spoke up, surprising everyone in the room, even his wife. "What else can we do? We are being trusted with privileged information so that we can have a relationship with our daughter. We won't tell."

"Finally you're talkin' sense! I knew I taught you well!" Ida exclaimed. "I won't tell either."

At this, everyone laughed and the tension left the room.

"You know, I just thought of something," Tucker brought up with a sly smirk, "Sam is Jewish and a Goth and she is about to become Mrs. Claus."

Valerie hit him in the back of the head for the bad joke.

…Two days later, Ghost Zone…Far Frozen…

"Are you sure you're ready?" Sam asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Santa sighed, "I'm never gonna be ready, but I have to."

She took his arm in hers and they stepped through the portal together.

The Workshop was a disaster, but a week's worth of hard work had done a great deal of good. A temporary stable had been built to house the reindeer and most of the debris had been cleared.

_Most._

Santa knelt and gently picked up a baby doll, half of its face missing. "We've got a long way to go."

"Yeah, but it'll work out. Frostbite has given a place for the work to be completed until this is done and life is settling down a little, at least for now…Everything's gonna turn out fine," she assured him. Using his cane, he stood up and smiled at her.

"I know," he smiled. "I still can't believe that no one told me that story, though."

"I'm just surprised you caught on so quick, _Santa_," Sam grinned. "After all, you're still Clueless."

Santa scowled but laughed.

…Mayor's Mansion…

Vlad glared at the Fenton Thermos, as he had been doing on and off since Santa's visit. Hesitantly, he reached out, and then pulled back.

Again.

Finally, he did what he'd been trying to do for two days, and picked it up. He held it in his hands, his arms resting on his knees.

"…_I have a lot of people who would vouch for my good nature, do you?"_

He shook his head to clear away the words that had been plaguing him since they'd been said.

"…_do you?"_

_No,_ he sighed. "Perhaps it's time for Plasmius to return to the shadows."

…

A/N: What do you think of the choice Danny/Santa gave Vlad? Did you like the twist when Danny told the Mansons who he is? Was Danny/Santa's reaction to his destroyed Workshop right? And what about Vlad's choice? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


End file.
